Hearts of Darkness
by AnnieK1994
Summary: 16 year old summer lives in Santa Carla with her younger brother Tyson and her family. She is a happy, carefree girl. When on Halloween night herself and her brother find themselves in unimaginable circumstances when they go to the local cemetery for a reason. Tyson finds himself dealing with four dangerous young men and Summer dealing with two very determine, dangerous vampires
1. Chapter 1

"Right guys that's all for today" our drama coach Clare yelled as we were finishing packing up backstage. We where currently preparing Dracula for the stage. With tough old rehearsals going on weekly. Since it was just the beginning of Halloween break none of us had to worry about school only about putting this production together.

For those of you who might not know me. My name is Summer, Summer Ridge. I have just turned 16 and live with my adoring mum Rain. She really loved the weather lol! I also live with my dad Brian and younger fourteen year old brother Tyson. My family was completed finally by our lovable canine Autumn who was a Leonburger. We lived in a middle class house in the so called Murder Capital of the World more commonly known as Santa Carla. My dad is a truck driver which means he's gone week in and week out while my mum is a floweriest who adores her kids and luckily for us was nearly always there when we came home from school.

Aside from my family. My hobbies include drama, dance and extreme sports. The drama part of my life revolves around the California Youth Theatre I run with. We are the most well known youth theatre in the US and have even travelled with some shows to other countries. Our area was from Santa Carla to San Francisco and everything in between. We had members from all the states and held auditions for new members each year. We put on five full productions a year and sometimes even made short films. Competition to get into the YTC was quite high. Last year 120 people went for it and only 35 were chosen however once you were in it was a party. We were all very close and would back eachother to the ends of the earth. Altogether there were 60 members in the YTC and five amazing coaches. The YTC operated in an old mansion on the outskirts of Santa Carla which had everything we could need like a recording studio and dance area as well as chill out rooms and a fully stocked kitchen. It was like a second home to me and my brother Tyson who was also a member.

Aside from drama I also did hip-hop at the local dance studio and extreme sports at the local adventure centre. People normally do not expect a creative, bubbly girl like me to like heights and danger but I loved climbing through the trees and flying down the zip line. I liked it so much that I recently got my teaching cert so I can now teach to earn some extra cash.

I also loved hanging out with friends and family as well as drawing. I had stacks of journals filled with my drawing which tended to be scattered around the house much to my mum's annoyance.

My brother Tyson was also in the YTC. He was a little smaller then the average 14 year old at 5'1 but his big personality made up for it. He had that infectious smile that made everyone who knew him smile. Aside from his height he had brown eyes which he got from our dad and light blonde hair.

I myself was tall at 5'7 with straight brown hair and green eyes. I was told that I had an athletic build. I also had a blue butterfly tattoo that I had got for my birthday on my hip. I loved it.

I was pulled back to earth by Clare asking,

"Right who is doing what on the rehearsal break?"

"Derrick and I are handling the poster" Mitch answered

"Tyson and I are going to the cemetery to take some late night shots of grave stone and mausoleums for the props and the set" I answered packing up my bag. Since it was Halloween I knew that the cemetery's would not only be open but would have lanterns to allow people to see.

"Alright we'll that will be all" "See you guys later and have a good Halloween". Since it was Halloween we had a bit of time off from rehearsals and we were grateful.

"Come on Tyson let's go home and have something to eat before heading to the cemetery". Tyson and I then left the theatre and headed home. When we got back mum had food for us and we ate quickly before getting changed and heading back out. By now it was night time so darkness had taken over the sky. We passed many trick or treater's on our journey but we finally arrived at the cemetery.

The cemetery had a pathway of carved pumpkins leading up to the gate, no doubt for Halloween. The gate was large with an arch way overhead that read Santa Carla Cemetery. They were painted black and had the beginnings of ivy growing over them. The cemetery was large and contained mausoleums as well as gravestones. We decided to take shots of both. Luckily my camera had a special lense that allowed me to take clear shots at night. We kept making funny poses as well as proper photos. It was a lot of fun.

However as I was taking a close up shot of a gravestone Tyson just disappeared.

"Tyson" I called out alarmed

"Over here sis, come and look at this" he shouted. I followed to where I thought he was to find him in the mausoleum section poking at the entrance of one of them.

"Tyson what are you doing?" I said intrigued

"Look it's open Summer". I walked over not really believing him but was surprised as he was right. The door to the mausoleum was slightly ajar.

"Okay Tyson I see it now let's get back to it". Not surprisingly Tyson looked at me with pleading eyes no doubt meaning come with me and let's go take a look.

"Tyson leave the dead and let them rest in peace" I scowled him as he was suggesting something so disrespectful. Tyson as expected didn't give a shit what I thought and ran straight inside the bloody mausoleum. Since I was his older sister and in charge of him. I was left with no choice but to follow him and attempt to get him out.

"Tyson" I yelled standing in the doorway.

"Down here sis" he yelled back from somewhere ahead of me. I sighed but followed the voice fully intending on grabbing him. This mausoleum was much bigger than expected as every time I turned the corner there was another cata comb like hallway. It was all made of limestone and had so incredible design on the walls. Like Celtic.

I finally found my brother in what I took to be the main chamber at the end of a long marble hallway. Due to the fact that there were four or more coffins around.

"Look at this place it is pretty neat and here's where the dead rest" my brother mused telling me to look around. I pleased my brother for a minute before I attempted to grab him and kick his backside out the door. I was surprised when I took a full look around as there where small caldrons on the wall which had flames bobbing up and down, giving the room light.

"Why would the dead need light?" I wondered. As I looked around the room I was greeted by a gothic set. Around the top of the walls where sculptures of smiling skulls which were pretty creepy. There were also shelves in the wall filled with bones and more skulls. I decided to take some shots to use as it was a perfect setup to build on for Dracula. As I was taking shots, Tyson suddenly let out a yelp. I spun around to see him, clutching his ankle.

"Tyson shut up, you'll wake the dead"

"Sorry show me sympathy as I just hit my ankle off a coffin". I then looked closer and realised that he had knocked in a large silver coffin so hard that he had managed to slightly open it.

"Tyson now look what you have done" "Well done you have really woken the dead" I hissed

"It's not my fault, it was an accident!"

"Alright calm down" I said. I decided to go over and close it so the dead could rest fully in peace.

However as I got closer I realised something that we both had missed. Carefully laid out on a chair close to the casket was a black trench coat and black biker boots. as if someone had just placed them there and climbed into the coffin for a sleep. My gut was telling me there was something more to this place then just dead people resting. As I got to the coffin I couldn't help but feel the curiosity to look inside. I took a deep breath and carefully opened the coffin and what laid before me took me by surprise.

Lying still like stone was a young man who looked no older than 21. That wasn't what surprised me it was for starters the fact that he looked so fresh as if he was just asleep rather than dead. This man was in no way dressed for a burial. He looked as if he just decided to go to bed, wearing a black tight T-shirt and black pants along with a belt. I expected him to have been dressed in a suit. As I looked closer I could see him more clearly.

He was a tall at least 6'1 with peroxide blonde hair. He also had a stubble around his jaw. As I looked at him even more closer I noticed that he had a fine build and was muscular. I found I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair and marvel at him as he was the definition of beautiful.

Suddenly as if I was in a dream his eyes shot open and he turned his head very slowly to face me with a smirk on his face. I was frozen on fear and couldn't move.

"Was this really happening?" I thought. From behind me I heard a scuffle. I turned around to see another boy holding my brother.

This guy was also tall but not as tall as the man in front of me. He was around 6 foot with long black hair that descended down past his shoulder. He had a darker but paler still skin tone to the first man giving me the indication that he was native American. He had no shirt on and black pants with a bunch of tribal charms hanging on a chain around his neck. I could tell that he was strong as my brother was trying desperately to get out of his grip and failing miserably.

I was then pulled back to the first man when he grabbed me by the chin and asked me to face him.

"Well Dwayne this isn't something we would expect is it?"

"It certainly isn't David" the other man who I took to be called Dwayne responded.

"What should we do to this so called trespassers" "Shall we have an early dinner". That sent a chill through my spine as it made me realise that these people were not human. The only creature that sleeps in a crypt was a vampire. These men were vampires.

"I'd say wait till Marko and Paul return so we can decide together" Dwayne mused but with a sinister voice meaning whatever they decided was most likely not going to be good.

It was then that a light went off in my head as they had just managed two more people and not just that two more men for Tyson and I to face. I noticed both men smirk most likely sensing our fear. I looked around to discover that a blue coffin and black and gold coffin were in fact open without anyone resting in them.

"Why don't we take these kids to the drawing room as I want to find out more about this one" David mused looking at me . He then grabbed my wrist as so did Dwayne with Tyson and dragged us into another room off another hallway. They brought us into what seemed to be a gothic designed drawing room.

There was a chalk coloured, limestone fireplace on one side with different paintings around the room. A red carpet was on the floor that looked to be hundreds of years old. I was almost afraid to walked on it. There were also two bookcases stacked with dusty old books. Finally in the centre of the room beside the fireplace was a large chestnut table with both a cards and a poker set. I took this as being where they kept entertained while being here. I then sat down on one of the red couches that was in the room while David sat in an armchair near me and Dwayne placed Tyson in another open coffin that was being used as a table and leaned beside it.

"So what is your name?" David asked smirking.

"Summer and that's Tyson" I replied as I found I couldn't refuse his question.

"Well Summer what are you doing poking around here?" I decided to keep answering his questions hoping to by time to figure out my next move to get Tyson and I out of here.

"Well the real reason we are here is too take some photo's of tombstones and things like that as we are putting a Dracula production with the rest of our youth theatre and need ideas for props and set as well as images to work from" "So our drama coach since we have no rehearsals over the break has given us all jobs and this is ours"

It was then that we suddenly heard laughter coming from elsewhere. Tyson and I looked at eachother knowing that this must be the other man returning and wasted no time in scrambling to hide as having Dwayne and David to try and escape was hard enough as well as the fact I still had no idea what they planned to do with the pair of us. Tyson attempted to climb out of the coffin to find a better hiding place but tripped, fell back in the coffin and caused it to shut with him in it. Any other time I would have laughed but not this time. I myself dived under the couch holding my breath. from where I was I could see David smirking, no doubt at seeing us scared and Dwayne laughing at what just happened to Tyson. I then saw two set of tough, black biker boots enter.

I then heard a deep, sexy, husky voice muse

"What's up folks". Followed by laughter from another husky voice except this guy sounded younger.

"We had some interesting revelations when you where away gentlemen" David mused

"Really did you have a couple of chicks over" the younger sounding voice mused causing both the new men to laugh.

"Not exactly"

"Awe man I was hoping to get laid" the first guy mused. That sent a shiver down my spine as I was scared that these men were going to kill us but the thought of them raping me also was unthinkable.

It was at that moment that my brother realised he was stuck in a coffin with no air and began to panic.

"Summer, summer help!" he yelled

"What the fuck is this" the older of the new men asked walking over to the coffin and opening it.

"Well what do you know some fresh dinner, Marko look" the older guy mused

"Mmmm looks tasty Paul" the other boy named Marko laughed

"Summer help me they are going to eat me" Tyson said as the older man picked him up by his collar. I knew that I was going to have to blow my cover to save my brother. So I crawled out the back of the coach.

"So David is this little guy on the menu or you planning to do something else with him". I knew then that I would have to act before my brother paid the price. So I took a deep breath and slowly stood up. To see both these men peering hungrily at my brother. From the back I could tell that these men were good-looking.

"He is not on your menu but is on my hit list". Both mean suddenly jumped and slowly began to turn around while Tyson turned his head with his eyebrows crossed.

"For what?"

"For getting into this mess and dragging your poor sister with you". I then focused on the new men in front of me. The minute our eyes met both boys became star struck so much so that the older of the two dropped Tyson back into the coffin. My breath couldn't help but catch in my throat. As these two men were absolutely gorgeous.

The first and older man was the tallest out of all four boys at least 6'3 with a wild long blonde hair that like Dwayne descended down his back. He had the most breath- taking, deep blue eyes that bore into mine with the emotions of love and lust embedded clearly in them. Making me wary in case he tried something. He had a silver earring in one ear as well as bracelets and an eye ring on one finger. This men was wearing a long tuxedo jacket with tails. It seemed to be held with silver safety pins and had gold chains running down it's sides. Underneath was a grey mash shirt. Followed then by tight white jeans held up by a black belt with a Led Zeppelin belt buckle. Finally his amazing rockstar outfit was completed by a pair of sleek black motorcycle boots.

I then turned my attention to the other guy. He was the smallest of the gang and looked the youngest but I had no doubt that he was just as lethal as the others despite this. He was also hot as hell and his emerald green eyes just like the other man bore into mine with the same deep emotions. He was about 5'10 with blonde curly hair that looked short from the front but was actually tied up at the back. He was wearing the most incredible jacket I had ever seen. It was a biker jacket completely covered in patches. He was wearing a white vest underneath followed by a pair of jeans and biker boots covered with chaps.

I then noticed that both boys smirked darker as they noticed I was basically awing at them and chuckled. I then noticed David looking surprised but smiling.

"Well look at this Dwayne it seems that Paul and Marko have found there mate" "Boys meet Tyson and his sister Summer" "Tyson, Summer this is Paul and Marko"

"What did they mean by mate" I found myself asking myself. David then nodded and both boys began walking towards me, circling around me in opposite like lions cornering a prey. I found myself looking back and forth trying to watch both of them. They chuckled darkly.

"Well Summer aren't you a pretty little darling" Paul mused darkly

"You are gorgeous baby" Marko said circling me the opposite way. These two were making me uncomfortable as I didn't know what they had planned.

"Marko we have certainly encountered an angel haven't we"

"Most certain" "Hello princess I'm Marko"

"And I'm Paul darling and you are the most breath-taking women I've ever seen". Tyson having seen what was unfolding spoke up to try and protect his big sister.

"Hey you two leave my sister alone". All the boys laughed

"I'm afraid we can't leave such a beauty alone little fella" Paul laughed darkly twirling my hair in his hands.

"Tyson shut up" I hissed knowing that he could push these guys over the edge. Dwayne then turned to Tyson.

"Kid shut up or I'll put you fully back in that casket and shut the door". Tyson sat back down quietly not wanting to piss Dwayne off.

"Good girl princess now come here" Marko then made a lunge for me and grabbed me. He then lifted me up and walked over to a couch where Paul was now sitting.

"Come here you" Paul chuckled taking me from Marko's strong arms and placing me down on his lap, kissing my forehead as Marko kissed my neck. I attempted to struggle but couldn't break out of his grip.

"Don't worry sweetheart we are not going to hurt you, are we Paul?"

"Of course not Marko" "Who could harm someone so pretty" "Precious you, Marko and I are going to be together forever baby". That sent a chill down my spine as I realised that these men were not going to let me go willingly. Paul then began to rub the lower part of my back which heightened my senses as I was very sensitive. They both smirked darker at this.

"O she likes that Paul"

"She certainly does, Do you like that baby". My breathing became deeper making them smile wider as they knew I did.

"David how did you find our beauty" Marko mused. David and Dwayne laughed as they glanced at eachother.

"We didn't, they found us". Both boys looked intrigued

"Let's just say Dwayne and I decided to take a nap when I suddenly felt someone over me, I opened my eyes to see Summer" "So Dwayne and I grabbed this pair and long story short brought them here".

"Well that is not something I expected" Paul laughed rubbing his hand through my hair. I then noticed that Dwayne had disappeared. I looked around and finally spotted Dwayne re entering the room with... My Bag pack.

"Marko catch" he laughs throwing the bag to Marko who easily caught it and began riffling through it.

"Whoa nice"

"What man"

"Look at the camera Paul" Marko said holding up my camera.

"Nice Camera babe"

"Yeah now let's see what else we have here" Marko then began once again going through my bag pulling out my notebook among other things. In the meantime Dwayne came over and took my camera.

"Well we certainly can't let her keep this boys" Marko mused pulling out my phone my last helpline. I attempted to make a grab for it but Paul had me.

"O no you don't sweetheart"

"David catch". Marko then threw the phone to David who put it in his pocket thus preventing me from getting help. He then puts the other contents back in my bag and movies to kneel in front of me. He then smirks and begins rubbing out and down my legs. My breaths became ragged as he moved in between them and back down causing both to chuckle.

"Dam Paul she is so wet right now"

"Send her over the edge Marko go for it". Tyson then seeing where this was leading took another protective stance and jumped out of the coffin. Jumping onto Marko sending them both sprawling before anyone could stop him. Both he and Marko wrestled but not for long as Marko suddenly grabbed Tyson in a choke hold. My heart felt like it would break as I quickly realised my brother was struggling to breath.

"Marko please stop, he can't breathe" I pleaded desperate to save my brother. Marko looked at me and smirked. He to my relief let my brother go.

"alright sweet cheeks but only because I love you". He then turned to Tyson growling "And you back off". Tyson quickly got back over to Dwayne and well away from Marko. Marko then sat back down beside Paul and I, placing his hand on my lower back.

"Summer these are really impressive" Dwayne suddenly said. I looked over to see him looking through my images.

"Thanks"

"What are the images of Dwayne?" Marko asked

"the cemetery"

"Interesting" Paul muses. I decided to clear this up before they thought I was morbid.

"It's not what it looks like the reason I have taken those shots is because we are doing Dracula and need images to make the set and props"

"Cool I love that play" Marko laughed

"Who do you play babe and when is it on"

"I don't play anyone, I'm one of the directors" "The play kicks off on 6th of November for two weeks in the Jewel Theatre"

"We are going to see that" Paul said. David then stands up and surprises me by saying

"Come on boys time for bed". I knew they were not going to let me go so became very fearful. Paul then hoists me over his shoulder while Dwayne grabbed Tyson. They lead us back into the burial chamber. Paul then places me in yet another open coffin before Marko tied me up. They then both kissed me and told me goodnight before getting into their own coffin. I then look over to see Dwayne tying Tyson up. He then climbed into his coffin and all became quiet.

Over the next few hours I lay in the coffin trying to grapple with everything that happen. I then took a deep breath and decided to try and escape, knowing that if I didn't take this chance I might not get another. I tugged at the ropes for what felt like eternity but finally I was able to slip through them. I quickly untied my feet and quietly stood up. Luckily no one seemed to be woken by any of this. I slowly crept over to my brother. He seemed to have drifted off. So I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him screaming. His eyes burst open but he calmed down once he saw me.

"Shh now listen you are not to make a sound" "We are getting out of here just bare with me". I took my hand off his mouth and he stayed silent. I then untied him and quietly pulled him out. We then slowly exited the chamber and I was able to grab my bag. Finally after what seemed like ages we made it to the door. We slowly opened it and slipped out only to see that it was daytime. We then took off running for the gates. Once we had made it out the gates and a good distance away from the cemetery, we came to a walk. As we neared home I suddenly turned to Tyson.

"Now Tyson listen to me when mum asks where we were, we say we were at Megan's"

"What?" "No!" "Summer we have to tell her the truth in case they come for us"

"Tyson these men are extremely dangerous" "You may not have noticed but they are not human". Tyson's face went pale as it dawned on him that these men were vampires.

"They will kill mum and dad if we involve them so to keep them safe we can't tell them". He looked at me for a moment and sighed as he knew at the end of the day I was right. We then headed in our front gate and I just hoped these men backed off and left us alone. However a voice in the back of my head told me that this was not going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks had passed and there had been no sign of them. We had stayed in at night for the first two weeks as a precaution. We hadn't told anyone what we had been through in case of putting them in the line of fire. Thing had been very quiet with no sign of them and I just hoped for Tyson's and I's sake it would stay like this.

Dracula had kicked off with a bang so much so that we even got a standing ovation on opening night. The audience seemed to love it and it was a welcome distraction for what we had been through. We were finally on the last night of the show and I was backstage barking orders and being a responsible director. When Kathy one of the stage hands approached me, smiling.

"What are you smiling at K" I laughed. She then pulled out a deep red rose from behind her back with a little note attached to it.

"Two men asked me to give this to you when I was out front and to tell you to break a leg tonight". My blood ran cold as I had no doubt that these two men where in fact Marko and Paul. They had resurfaced at last and I had no doubt where planning to come and get Tyson and I. I must have shown fear clearly on my face.

"Summer you okay" Kathy asked with concern.

"Yeah sorry just thought of something anyway let's get going we have a show to kick off" I replied trying to divert the matter.

"You sure?"

"Kathy it's fine now let's get moving". I took the rose and Kathy set off to help one of the other stage hands. I then excused myself for a minute to another backstage room so I could gather my head together before I went out with Lauren to address the audience and open the show. I then took a closer look at the rose in my hand. Up close the rose was a deep blood red attached to a deep green stalk. Then attached to the stem was a note. As I turned it around the note read in very strangely neat handwriting. It read 'We love you darling' 'With all the love in the world and for eternity your bad boys' . I immediately knew who this was from and it was only confirmed when Tyson came into the room in a full blown panic.

"Summer , they're here" "I have just seen them in the foyer with the rest of tonight's audience" "All four of them".

"I know Tyson"

"We have to get out of her before they make their move"

"Tyson calm down, you're not helping matters"

"We have to run while we have the chance"

"Tyson no we have a show to handle and a lot of people reliaing on us" "We are not leaving until after this show"

"But..."

"No buts now go back up to the sound stage and do your job and I'll do mine"

"But Summer..."

"No now go!". Tyson sighed but knew I was right and began to leave the room.

"Tyson meet me at the backstage exit after the show". He nodded and left. I gathered myself together and also left the room to do my job. I met Lauren in the main backstage area where everyone else was getting things ready. She looked relieved but concerned when she saw me approaching.

"Everything okay Summer?"

"Yeah why" I replied trying to put this crazy scenario out of my mind and focus on the task at hand.

"Just that Kathy said you seemed worried and then you just disappeared"

"Listen everything's fine I just went to the bathroom". She knotted her eyebrows and sighed

"Alright but if something's bothering you or someone you know we will all back you"

"I know now Lauren I don't know about you but we have an audience to address"

"We do, let's rock n roll". We made our way to the sides of the stage waiting for the owner of the theatre to ask us to come up on stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I'm going to hand you over to the two student directors of this fantastic play to tell you more about it" "Please give a warm welcome ladies and gentleman for Lauran Manning and Summer Ridge". Lauren and I both walked out from the opposite sides of the stage and met in the middle, taking the mic from Darren, the theatre owner.

"Thanks Darren" "Ladies and Gentlemen on behalf of the cast and crew we would firstly like to welcome you here to this amazing theatre and to our production of Bram Stoker's classic Dracula..."

My breath then caught in my throat as my eyes settled on two pair of eye staring back at me. One deep green and the other blue. I immediately knew who they belonged to and my heartbeat began to speed up. Lauren must have picked up something was right because she carefully took the mic and finished off the short speech before yanking me offstage. When we got backstage Lauren grabbed me into a hug.

"Summer what is the matter?"

"Nothing sorry I just froze"

"Are you sure that there is nothing wrong?"

"Yes now come on we have a show to handle"

"Alright". So I but yet another incident out of my mind and focused. Luckily the show went off without a hitch and before I knew it was all over and we were all packing up backstage. As expected Tyson came down from the sound stage at lightning speed and headed for the backstage door. I quickly told everyone goodnight and followed him, determined to keep him safe.

When I got to the door Tyson was waiting for me.

"Alright buddy on the count of three we are going to make a run for home". Luckily our house was not too far from the theatre.

"Okay"

"1...2...3". We both dashed from the backstage door and down the street. Luck must have been on our side as before I knew it we were at the front door of our house. I quickly scrambled for the key and shoved it in the lock, grabbing Tyson and shoving him in the door before me so if they made a sudden lunge they would get me and not him. I then dashed inside and shut the door, locking it to prevent anyone getting in. Strangely all the lights in the house were off. I turned the hall light on and headed for the kitchen where Tyson was. When I entered the kitchen I could see Tyson drinking a glass of milk that seemed to have been left on the counter for him, next to a note.

"What does the note say Buddy?" I asked as I took off my coat placing it on a nearby chair.

"Take a look for yourself sis" he said. I picked up the note and read it.

Dear our darling kids Summer and Tyson

You're father and I have decided to go away for 2 nights to have some time alone. We hope you two don't mind and we have left two dinners for both nights in the fridge, just heat them up. We love you both and will see you soon.

Love

Mum and dad

That send a chill up my spine as I realised that we were all alone and completely vulnerable . I then suddenly wondered where Autumn was. I opened the back door to find her tied up next to her dog kennel which was odd as we never did that. She moaned softly as if someone had punished her.

"Awe hey girl" I said stroking her. She then jumped up and started to do this vicious snarling bark, looking in the direction of the house. I immediately knew something was wrong. I stood up and headed back inside to check on my brother and get a scissors as the rope that had her tied to the kennel was done in a knot that I couldn't get out with my bare hands.

However as I entered the kitchen once again I quickly found my brother sitting on a chair with his head between his legs.

"Tyson!" I asked alarmed

"I feel so weak " he mumbled trying to keep his eyes open. I then noticed that on the table was the glass that my brother had drank the milk from only it wasn't the glass that alarmed me nor drew my attention. It was what was around the rim of the glass. Around the rim was this white powder. It then clicked that someone had laced the milk with some sort of sedative intending to knock one of us out. I had no doubt in my mind who had done it Marko and Paul. I quickly ran to the front door to make sure it was locked to keep them from getting back in before head tailing it back to my brother. I decided to take him into the living room to lie down as I knew I couldn't lift him upstairs.

"Come on buddy" I whispered helping him stand and leading him into the living room. I placed him down on the sofa and he completely crashed out. My hair then stood up on the back of my neck as I suddenly felt at least one other presence in the room. I glanced around but saw no one. Not surprisingly since I had yet to switch on the light. I quickly went over but just as I was about to turn the switch I heard a dark, husky voice from behind me.

"Well hello darling". I switched on the light and spun around to see Marko and Paul sitting relaxed on the other couch and across from me. My breath caught in my throat as I knew I was in real danger as was Tyson.

"It's a nice place you got here" Marko smirked. It then clicked that it was them who tied up Autumn and laced Tyson's drink as well as the fact that they had been in the house the whole time.

"It was you who tied up my dog and knocked my brother out" I whispered while both boys chuckled

"Yes it was darling as we couldn't let a mutt keep us from our girl now could we as well as her brother"

"We certainly couldn't Paul" "We have to admit you gave us quite a shock there with the escape"

"That you did sweetheart now let's stop playing and get to business" "You and your brother are coming with us" Paul said darkly

"We're not going anywhere with you" I spat. They both chuckled and looked at eachother.

"Looks like our kitten isn't going to cooperate Paul"

"Shame Marko I guess you have left us with no other choice Marko but to do this the hard way". They then both stood up with smirks clear on their faces telling me that they had come up with a plan.

"Marko". Marko then smirked darker and suddenly made a lunge for me. I just barly got out of the way and managed to jump back.

"Dammit you little rascal" Marko laughed. Paul then made his attempt and I dived under his legs ending up behind him.

"Well we didn't expect that" Marko laughed as Paul and him spun around still smirking. I then quickly got to my feet before jumping behind the couch so they wouldn't attempt another lunge. They then chuckled and it quickly dawned on me why. I realised I had made a huge mistake as by jumping behind the couch I had backed myself into a corner.

"Paul get that side" Marko purred They then began to make their way around. I quickly realised that there was only one way out. So I attempted to jump back over the couch but didn't succeed as Paul grabbed me, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist and pulling me back against his chest. hitting the wall.

"O no you don't my darling" "We have played this cat and mouse game long enough". He then kissed the top of my head. "Marko the drug is in the side of the rugsack get it". I then watched as Marko fiddled around finding a black rugsack beside the couch and opening its side pocket. My heart then trebled as Marko brought out a small bottle and a...needle. That send my heart into overdrive as I hated needles quite frankly they scared the hell out of me. I immediately started to struggle, desperate to get away.

"Whoa now easy sweetheart shh" Paul whispered gently in my ear.

"It's alright pet, this will only sting for a few" Marko smiled stroking my cheek.

"Now baby this is Diazepam, Marko is just going to give it to you so you'll fall into a deep sleep"

"It's completely safe my dear we promise, now babe do you have a preference which arm this goes in".

"My left" I told them as I did most things with my right so if I was going to escape again I was going to no doubt need my right arm more.

"Alright sweetheart" "Marko". Marko then took the cap off the top of the needle and inserted it into the bottle filling it. I tried to calm down as I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"Shh good girl darling this will all be over really quickly if you just say still" Paul soothed. Marko then smiled and gently took a hold of my arm.

"Here we go sweet cheeks just relax, good girl". He then inserted the needle gently into my arms. I shut my eyes wincing as it hurt. I then felt Paul's lips sucking the sweet spot on my neck making me moan as it felt so good.

"O Paul you sly dog". Marko then removed the needle and began to kiss me softly.

"Good girl sexy" Paul said and that was the last thing I heard before blackness clouded my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally came around I could see I was placed on a very comfy bed in a large room. The room had both cream walls with gold flower wallpaper and a cream carpet which was surprisingly enough was spotless. Most likely not for long. The walls contrasted with the large king sized bed I was resting in. As it had a black and deep brown headboard in a gothic design. Making it look find for a king. There were also two bedside tables also deep brown to match the headboard and with a gothic design. Resting on them were two fine gold lamps with a cream cover. The bed and I were covered in freshly washed, pearl white duvets.. As I took a further look around the room I noticed that in the middle of the floor was a delicate red and gold tapestry as well as the fact that the curtains were also a fine deep red with gold finishes and gold rope tied to keep them back from the window. I could clearly see it was late evening or night as a full moon was clearly shown hanging in the sky surrounded by twinklingm stars. Beyond the bed was a fine cut white limestone fireplace wuth a gold frame overhead with a acrylic painting of a deer in woodland. I then noticed that the room was very warm and saw a dancing flame, flickering quietly in the fireplace almost as if it didn't want to wake me. The room was provided by light not only by the fireplace but also by a small crystal chandlier in the centre of the ceiling and two rows of three small, circular shaped lights going down the ceiling. There was two red velvet chairs occumpied by a table in front of the fire place with a bottle of water and glasses placed on white casters like you would see in a hotel room as well as what appeared to be freshly picked fruit. In one corner I noticed another cream door which I gathered went to an ensuitebathroom with another door on the oppisite side which lead most likely to a walk in wardrobe. The room in all was quite marvelous. As I slowly sat up I noticed I wasn't ties anywhere but still felt a little dizzy. So I slowly crept over to the table and couldn't help but take a strawberry and a couple of blackberries as I was starving, having not eaten since before I came to the theatre.

I then noticed I was still in the same clothes and crept towards the door. Desperate to escape as Paul and Marko would no doubt be mad at Tyson and I for alluding them. As I slowly emerged from the room and out into the hallway I wondered where exactly my brother was. I decided to not bother looking and focused on getting myself out of there and returning once I had back up. It was a difficult decsion as I loved Tyson dearly but knew that if I got the boys attention that neither of us would have a chance at escaping. As I silently and cautiously crept out into the halleway, careful not to make too much noise and gather any unwanted attention. I noticed the brown wooden floor had a red and gold patterned carpet running through it like at a movie premier. Large windows with again red curtains were on the left hand side of me looking out at the grounds no doubt while a row of either cream or chocolate brown doors ran the oppisite side, leading into other rooms no doubt. Rooms that I didn't have the time to explore. As I was slowly passing one of the windows I looked out seeing the outline of what appeared to be plants,trees and gardens. I then saw that the window was locked but did however notice something else. Something I did not like being there. On the top left hand corner of the window was a small, rectangular box with a red light clearly visable. I knew immedialtly what it was and it was yet another set back in my escape plan. As that innocent looking, small white box was in fact not as innocent as it appeared to be as I'd know it anywhere. We had them at home on all the windows. This little, white box was apart of an alarm system and it appeared to be on. Most likely to keep Tyson and I in rather then burglars out.

"Dammit what am I supposed to do now?" I decided to continue on my escape plan as getting out a window was not an option at least without attracting unwanted attention and most likely foiling my plan even though I didn't really have a so called plan just a task to getonce again out of Paul's and Marko's clutches. Along the wall I noticed yet more paintings.

"Well someone sure likes art" I thought "Most likely Marko since he is always so colourful" As I slowly walked further along the hallway I also noticed small picture frames hung in between the paintings and doors. I was gabsmacked when I looked closer as they were pictures of Paul smiling next to my idols like Nikki Sixx and Slash as well as even Brian May and Jimmy Page.

"Man how the hell did he get to meet them" I thought "Lucky duck". If I had just met the boys I would have no doubt asked Paul about it but since I wasn't sure what they had in store for me I decided against it. When I came to the end of the hallway I noticed a long staircase to the bottom. The staircase had two ways leading down to the middle and then down to the bottom. As in if I had gone the oppisite way to which I came I would have come out on the oppisite side to which I am standing now. It looked like the entrance hall to a fancy hotel. With gold steel banisters on top of a gold and black design. With red and gold carpet like the one in the hall descending stairs underneath were white along with the ceilings both up and downstairs. Small circular lights were embedded in the ceiling like they had been in my room. Chocolate brown, wooden plats covered the wall oppisite the outer banisters. A delicate limestone covered gold table stood in the middle of the stairs before you turned off to go to the bottom. At the bottom like normal staircases it widened. On both sides of the last step were big copper coloured pot with what looked like a healthy plant growing nicly in them. Which no doubt either Marko or a house keeper had looked after as Paul would most likely have butched it. As he for starters wouldn't know how to look after it and lastly had the patience to. The carpet at the end of the stairs lengthed out into a large floor covered one with a gold flower design embbed in red.

I then snapped quickly back to reality when I noticed Paul walking towards the stairs backwards, talking to Marko no doubt, Laughing. I could only catch a small snip of the conversation.

"Right man I'm gonna go check on her and wake her up as I think she needs some Pauly love"

"Yeah right more like she'll be running for miles to get away from you but running right into my arms" Marko fired back from another room. I bolted back down the hallway. I desperately tried the first brown door I came to for a hiding spot but it was locked.

"Shit" I thought before jumping onto another door which was also locked.

"Dammit" I screamed in my head as from behind me I could hear footsteps, no doubt Paul's footsteps. I jumped on another door, knowing it was my last chance and thankfully it opened so I divided in, closing the door behind me. I stood by the door and heard Paul pass. I waited for a few seconds and decided to chance my arm as I knew that Paul would get to the bedroom quick and once he discovered I was gone, alert Marko. Destroying any chance for an escape attempt. I slowly opened the door and was relieved to see that Paul was not on the oppisite side and no sign of him. I then silently as I could ran down the hall and staircase. Careful not to gather Marko's attention. As I silently got to the large, brown castle like doors I looked around for any sign of the little white box that would no doubt be my downfall but thankfully didn't see it. I could hear Marko moving around in the room to my far left so I knew I had to get moving. I slowly turned the key in the lock and began to open the door silently.

Unfortunally not silently for long as the minute I opened the door a centimeter. The piercing sound of a blaring alarm rang out, making me wince.

"Shit they have an alarm on the fucking door!" I panicked. I froze with fear knowing that I was caught now. Then far off to my left I heard what spounded like a passcode being typed into a keyboard and thankfully the alarm stopped. I briefly hoped that somehow it was Tyson but all that hope was dashed as from the staircase I heard a husky, amused voice say,

"Well well what do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Glad everyone is enjoying this story so keep favouriting and reviewing. But I need your help as I need some ideas as to where this story is to go such as an idea :P**

My blood ran cold as I knew that voice anywhere. It was Paul's. I took a deep breath and turned around to face them as I knew I had been caught and I had to try and reason with them somehow to save my own skin. As I turned around to face them I noticed Marko over to my left beside the white box that had been my doom, biting his thumbnail, smirking devishly. I then spotted Paul leaning against the banister of the stairs, smirking darkly at me. No one moved or said a word for a moment. Just I diverting my gaze between these two dangerous men and their gaze solely focused on me. I could feel my breathing laboured as my chest tightened with fear as what was going to happen now that my plan had fallen straight on it's head. The boys obviously noticed the fear as they laughed darkly. Paul then leaned back and stood before beginning to ascend the stairs.

"Tut Tut you naughty girl" "Trying to escape your masters once again" "Marko what ever will we do with her?" Paul taunted huskily.

"I don't know Paul but I think she could use a lesson in her behaviour and how not to disobey her master's"

"True Marko very true that would be a good idea". Marko then began to circle me while Paul moved to the front door. I noticed that their eyes had a glint of red, filled with lust, making me more nervous. Paul then opened the door before stepping back behind me.

"Well go on babe look the door is open, you're free" Paul taunted while he and Marko smirked. I knew that there was a catch to this as their was no way in hell they were going to let me go so easily.

"O look Paul she must have finally fallen for us" Marko mused

"Naw a headstrong chick like her would never give in so easily". Since they were musing among themselves I decided to bolt hoping they were too distracted to notice. As I took off down the long driveway I could feel my heartbeat pulsing the blood throught my vein and thumping in my ears. Since it was dark out I could only see shapes in front of me. Suddenly the garden lights all blared light, blinding me for a second. I began to feel even more threatened. Suddenly Paul was right in front of me as if he just appeared from thin air.

"Boo" Paul laughed darkly, frightening the life out of me. I jumped back and shot left, heading across the grass.

"Hey goureous" Marko laughed like Paul he was out of the blue suddenly in front of me, making me jump back and run the oppisite way. By this point I knew I was getting tired and couldn't keep going for much longer. As I half expected Paul appeared once again back in my vision suddenly with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hey babe".

It then clicked that they were never intending to let me go, they just wanted to amuse themselves by playing on my false hope and making me rum around like a hyper vichlite chicken being chased by blood thirsty mutts. I decided that their fun had come to an end but my anger was building. So I caught my breath and stood in the middle of one of the grassy patches, surrounded by trees and other exotic plants, waiting for them to pop up. It didn't take long as in a matter of seconds they appeared literally no more them two meters from me with the same smirks they had been supporting the whole time.

"Hey babe you decided to stay?" Marko taunted

"Don't bullshit me Marko!" I growled

"Ooooo Paul she has a mouth on her, a lady like you shouldn,t use such language"

"Shut it Marko" I snapped at him while both boys laughed

"Now now you have forgotten who your with babe" Paul said threateningly. My heartbeat trebled as I knew I was in danger being a mortal.

"That was not nice"

"What wasn't nice babe" Paul said pretending to be completely comfused but with amusement lining his voice.

"Treating me like a chicken being chased by mongrels" I scolded

"O you mean treating you like a girl being chased by two strong vampires as there's no chickens or dogs here babe" Marko retorted

"Yes that"

"Well babe if you think that is bad, you are sadly mistaken" Paul sneered making my blood run cold as what were they planning to do with me. At that point I decided to make one last attempt to escape, not wanting to be punished by one much less two creatures of the night. Of course my attempt was in vain as before I knew it I was hoisted up into the air and placed back over someone's shoulder with my backside in the air. From the smell of weed and colgne I could tell that it was Paul.

"Go on Marko give her an ol smack on that fine ass of hers" Paul laughed

"With pleasure" I heard Marko snicker before feeling a hard smack on my poor behind.

"Ouch" I shrieked causing both boys to chuckle darkly.

"Again Marko smack her again as babe this is just a taster of what we plan on doing with you when we get nack" Paul said huskily. Like clockwork Marko smacked me once again hard on the backside. No doubt leaving marks.

"Paul are we planning on marking her as well as punishing her man?" Marko asked "Or just punishing her"

"Hmm hadn't thought of that man" "What do you think Marko"

"I think we should mark her to let her know who owns her as well as let anyone who even thinks about taking our lady that she is ours". Wait what the hell did they mean by marking me. Did it hurt and when the hell did I become their property I belonged to no one.

"I don't belong to you guys or anyone else for that matter" I growled smacking Paul's strong back.

"Oooo I like it Marko getting her all fired up" Paul sneered

"I'm not yours and never will be"

"Sorry baby but you become our the day we set eyes on your sexy self" Marko said pinching my cheeks, smirking.

"No" I snarled attempting to bite him.

"O Paul watch out our little darling had develeoped a habit of biting her masters"

"Now babe that's not on" "Marko give her a brief lesson on what monster will be punishing her if she really feels our wrath"

"With pleasure". I then witnessed something right out of a horror movie as Markos whole face transformed into this monster with higher cheekbones, deeper set eyes, long fangs and golden eyes.

"Hi babe". My blood ran ice cold and I screamed.

"O yeah that's what I like to here a good ol scream" Paul laughed. In the blink of an eye Marko's whole face was normal like nothing had ever happened but I knew what I saw was real.

By that time we had reached the castle and Marko opened the door, smiling at me as Paul passed with me still over his shoulder. I knew that the smile wasn't caring. Paul then bounced up the stairs with me in his eyes, turning down a hallway with a chestnut, deep, brown door at the end.

"What is going to happen now?" I thought as Paul opened the door with Marko following close behind.


	5. Author's Note as need help

**Author's Note**

Hey guys like I briefly meantioned in the last chapter I'm having a bit of a writers block with this story at the moment so I am in need of some ideas of what you think should happen next once i have a solid idea i can continue writing. Without your help I don't know if this story can continue. Just post in a review of what your idea is. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter guys. Awesome to see the reviews and favourites so far on this and my other stories, thanks a million **** I have another task for you to do if you want me to continue this story and like in New Beginning, it is a poll to see where this story should go next. Hope you Enjoy the chapter **

When we entered the castle the boys lead me down a bleak looking flight of stairs and came to a brown bolted door. Marko then brought out a rusty, silver key. He then smirked at Paul and opened the door. We then continued down another flight of stairs looking much like the first. Looking around I could see the walls were dark bricks with moss growing on them. The floor was tiled and there was dozens of jail like cells in a row. Paul the changed my position so he was carrying me like a bride. However the joy of the more comfortable postion didn't last as we continued down another hallway. Both boys stopped at the end, looking into one of the cells. I looked at it confused until Marko tapped the bars and I saw the worst thing imaginable. A figure moved and began to make it's way to the bars. When it lifted it's head, my heart dropped as it was my brother. He was differant. Dirty and scabby with sores as well as he appeared weak and had lost a lot of weight and was deathly pale. What had they done to him? My anger flared as it was one thing to lay a hand on me but to then turn around and do it to my brother.

"How dare you!" I screamed fighting to get out of Paul's grip. I somehow managed to punch Paul square in the nose before jumping out of his grip and taking off. I knew I was leaving my brother behind but I had no choice as this time the boys were going to be pissed. As I was scrammbling around the hallways. Marko suddenly dropped from above but this time it wasn't Marko. This thing was like a viscious animal. With a deformed face, golden eyes and long, pointed fangs. This is when my blood ran cold as these guys were vampires.

"Boo" Marko laughed evily as he jumped in front of me making me jump and sprint the other way. This seemed to go on for ages with Marko having the time of his life while I was scared half to death. Finally he stopped and suddenly grabbed me.

"You have been a very, very bad girl" "Who is in for a punishment". He forced me to go in front of him and pushed me, making me go where he wanted. But I struggled until he suddenly forcefully pulled me back against him and whispered

"Do not play anymore games with me girlie because I've had it" I deciding it was the safer option followed his orders.

Before we knew it we were back at the hallway where the confrontation had happened. Only this time Paul was smirking but the smirk wasn't a pleasant one and in his arms was my brother. He was still slightly bleeding while my brother was trembling in fear. Paul had one arm wrapped around his throat but not forcefully. That's when I froze as in his other hand. Paul carried a dagger and I knew one more wrong move and my brother would be dead. I then looked down and saw in Marko's boot seemed to be another blade.

"Shit these guys were armed and I didn't even know!" No one said a word for a period of time. Until finally Paul sneered.

"Marko I thought we had her under control"

"I guess not Paul"

"I think punishment is in order don't you" Paul smirked in a dark sing song voice.

"Absolutly"

"How about as a starter we serve up a nice bit of boy" Paul laughed pulling my brother back by his hair and exposing his neck before laying the blade on top. My brother overcome with fear stopped breathing and refused to move.

"No Paul please"

"Well what's this" Paul laughed "Awe is Summer concerned about her little brother". That's when I knew there was no point in fighting anymore as my actions would most likely get us both killed. Tears began to fall down my cheeks at which surprisly Marko looked concerned at.

"Hey now" "You be a good girl and nothing will happen" "You and your brother will be fine".

"What do you want me to do?" I asked wiping the tears away as I was so frightened that they would harm us.

"Paul Summer has agreed to go along with what we wish" "She promises to behave" "Isn't that right Summer?" Marko said showing a quick glimpse of his deformed face before it change back to no doubt enforce it further.

"Yes" I muttered

"Is that so" "Well Summer why don't we go have some fun then". However I had a feeling it was going to be great fun for them but not that much fun for me. I knew however I had no choice. Paul then shoved my brother back into the cell before turning to me with a sly smirk and offering me his hand. Marko then came behind me and growled

"Take his hand babe" I took a deep breath and reluctantly placed my hand in Paul's.

"Good girl" Marko said kissing my neck before marching on.

"Let's go Paul I'm sick of waiting" "I want her now" Marko mused. Paul then followed Marko and lead me down another long corridor. It felt like I was a dog at the pound whose time to find a home had run out and was now on it's way to be euthanized.


	7. Heart of Darkness Poll

**Author's Note: Like I said in the previous chapter this is the poll guys that will help me decide where this story goes in the future. I need you guys to take it. You can post your answers in a review. If people don't do this I don't think the story can continue. Some of these are from the older poll in my story New Beginning of which I was surprised by the result. Please once again do this as it would really help me. Thanks and hope to hear from you soon **

**Summer can be tortured and end up in the same state as her brother **

**Be scabby and abused **

**Be left for ages alone**

**Summer can escape once again **

**She can escape for a long period of time on a cat and mouse trail once again with the boys **

**She can be caught very quickly **

**She has a botched up escape attempt **

**A lemon can occur next **

**By Force **

**By the boys playing a mind game on her to make her do their wishes **

**By just her own will **

**The lemon can also result in **

**Summer having a baby**

**Summer falling fully in love with the boys **

**The boys treating her nicly despite what she has done **

**Your own idea**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Right guys here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who took the poll and reviewed. Since two people wanted a lemon I decided to do one so you have been warned that this is a lemon chapter **** Please keep doing the poll as it will help me decide where to go next with this story **** Hope you enjoy, Favourite and review with your ideas and how you felt about the chapter. THIS IS A LEMON **** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

When we entered the room. I wasn't shocked to find a large wooden, brown table in the middle with black shuckles attached to all four corners. There were various other items even a ball gag which I was surpirised to see. I just hoped they didn't use it. I knew what was going to happen but was powerless to stop it. I just hoped it wouldn't be painful and enjoyable as people often said it was. Marko then walked around the table unbuckling the shackles while Paul still held me. All the while both men were smirking but their eyes were pooled with lust. I was nervous as hell as I had never been with a boy before. I took the chance then to investigate the room further. The walls were much the same as outside but on one wall was a shelf with various other objects including the ball gag. I was truely terrified as were these guys going to harm me.

"Right come on Summer" "Lie down here" Marko smirked patting the table with shakles. I considered trying to bolt one last time rather then going through this but before I could hitch a plan. Paul pulled me in close hissing,

"Don't mess with us baby, lay down". From the tone in his voice I knew Paul was in no mood for messing about so I complied. Paul lifted me with ease up onto the table while Marko began to pin me down. First with my ankles and then with my wrists. My breathing got quicker as I was terrified.

"Shh baby it's okay" "You be a good girl and do what we say and this will all be fine" "Isn't that right Paul?" Marko laughed

"Yep you may even enjoy it when I fuck you hard" Paul purred making me more scared as was it going to hurt.

"Hey it's okay Paul and I will take things slow but we intend to make you ours" "Consider yourself a lucky girl you are with two fine young guys who have plenty of experience" Paul then stalked over to the middle of the table looking down on me. Part of me couldn't help but feel attracted to these guys as they were fine.

"Paul do you want to do the honours?" Marko chuckled darkly.

"Awe bud that's so sweet of you" "Don't mind if I do". Paul then to my horror once again took out his dagger, making me panic more.

"Hey now it's alright" "He is not going to harm you with the knife don't worry" Marko cooed rubbing his face into my neck softly "You just stay still and Paul will put the blade away before you know it". Seeing as there was no way out of this I just obeyed. Paul then began to slowly cut off my top and other clothes.

"God Marko she's a beauty" Paul hissed, smiling darkly

"I know man, you are such a beautiful girl who have two fierce men wanting to claim you" Marko soothed. I then felt Paul slowly lower the zipper on my jeans which made me more anxious as this was really going to happen.

"Shh pet you will enjoy this we promise". I then to my surprise felt pleasure racing through my veins as Paul moved his hands around my panties and couldn't help but moan.

"Mmmm" I wanted so badly to tell them to stop but the pleasure overcame me and I found myself moaning and panting.

"There we go" "Told you'd like it"

"That feel good baby hmm" Paul purred

"Mmm" I panted back arching my back.

"Just wait till I am inside you baby and fucking you" "It will be much better then this I can tell you that"

"Smells like a virgin to me Paul" Marko laughed and began caressing my breasts as well as kissing my neck.

"That's cos she is bro but a beautiful one who will be screaming in pleasure by the end of this"

"Mind if I try man" Marko purred

"No go ahead" Paul laughed and pulled back.

"Guys I think we should stop now" I breathed heavily

"Why babe we have only just started and if you think my fingers were good at pleasuring you" "Marko will be ten times better"

"But...". I didn't even get to finish my sentance as Marko shoved his tounge right into my core making my eyes roll back and me scream in pleasure.

"O yes Marko come on man push her" Paul laughed purring into my neck.

"Fuck Paul she's cumming, that's it babe let go". Marko then growled pleasantly.

"O man she tastes divine"

"Oi you greedy fuck, save some for me"

"Nope but I'll let you fuck her first". Marko then continued to pleasure me as Paul watched gleefully.

"Your loving this aren't you baby?"

"Mmm" I said trying to keep quiet. Marko then stopped and I became worried as I knew what was coming next.

"Paul you wanna fuck her?"

"Hell yeah I've wanted to pound her since I first saw her". Paul then stepped back and stripped while Marko placed another shackle around my legs to spread them further and keep me from closing them.

I then found that my body was begging for it but my mind knew that this was not right. My body was betraying me. I once again began to get scared as was this going to hurt.

"shh pet Paul will go slow" "Won't you Paul"

"Yep for the first few seconds anyway then babe I plan to send you over the edge in a good way" "Trust me babe you're lucky as I'm better at fucking fine ladies then midget"

"Hey shut the fuck up twisted sister and just do it"

"With pleasure". Paul then very slowly climbed on top of me while Marko soothed me.

"Shh it'll be okay" "Before you know it you'll be pleasured like never before" "Paul bare in mind she is a virgin so it will hurt at the start"

"I know don't worry" "I'll take it slow"

"Give it to her rockstar" Marko laughed

"O yeah" Paul then pushed it me quickly making me cry out as it hurt.

"Shh it's okay baby" "The pain will soon sudside"

"He's right babe for once" Paul laughed slowly moving inside me "God Marko she feels so fucking tight and amazing"

"I can bet"

"God baby ooo this feels so good". It hurt like hell "That's it baby just relax"

"Your doing so good baby isn't she Paul?"

"She is such a good girl babe o god yes". Suddenly pleasure once again shot through my veins like a bullet and I threw my head back trying to silence a moan.

"O Paul I think you can give it to her"

"Fuck yes" Paul purred doubling his speed making me cry out in pleasure "Yes that's it baby scream for us"

"O god" I screamed as I could feel myself tighten.

"Pound her Paul make her cum man"

"With pleasure man". Paul then pushed fully into me making my head spin.

"Fuck she's cumming, that's it baby, your doing great". I through my head back and screamed as a new wave of pleasure shot through me causing Paul to growl as he released. Paul the pulled out and leaned against the wall. While I got my breath back.

"Fuck man you okay" Marko laughed rubbing his hands through my hair gently.

"Yeah just out of breath fuck that was amazing" "Fucking her Marko is way better then any drug". Marko laughed.

"I can see that" "You ready for me baby girl". I nodded as the pleaure that Paul sent through my veins.

"Can I have a drink first" I breathed as all the screaming and moaning made me thirsty.

"Sure baby girl" Paul said going outside and appearing with a glass of water a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry" I said as I took a drink of water as I hadn't done this before. Both boys chuckled

"Babe you are doing amazing and you are amazing" "Sure you sent Paul out of breath so you got spunk" "Now it's my turn to mqke you scream". Marko then meraciassly untied me before facing me against the wall as Paul laid down on the table to watch.

"Place both your hands on the wall for me like a good girl" Marko cooed. These boys really knew how to terrorize a women one moment but then make her feel at ease the next. Once again my body was betraying me and my mind was starting to go along with it.

"You ready hotstuff" Marko purred placing his head on my shoulder smiling.

"Marko just give it to me" I found myself saying. I couldn't believe what I had just said as moments ago I was fighting these guys and now I wanted them.

"Woah" Marko cackled playfully while Paul snicker from behind me.

"That's the girl". Marko then gently parted my legs aside and shoved himself inside me, making me lean back against him and scream as it felt amazing.

"Fuck Paul you were right she is so tight but good o yeah baby". I was panting as he pulled out and back in a steady rythem.

"O god baby this feels amazing"

"Go on Marko send her over the edge make her scream"

"Fuck yes come on baby". Marko pounded into me making pleasure shoot through all my veins.

"O god Marko" I panted relying on the wall to keep me up.

"Fuck Paul it feels amazing fucking our girl finally"

"I know man, she's amazing"

"O dammit Paul she's close" "Come on baby let go for me". I didn't need to be asked twice as my body betrayed me the minute the words came out of his mouth.

"Yes" Marko roared throwing his head back as I screamed out in pleasure as he released deep inside me. I then collasped back against him and for a moment thought I'd fall over.

"I got you baby" Marko soothed pulling out of me. Paul then jumped off the table and came over with fresh clothes before dressing me. They both then pulled me close and cuddled me.

"We love you baby girl". We then left the room and began to make our way back to the castle. As we can to the cell where my brother was being held. Marko stopped, I could see my brother asleep.

"If you continue to do what Paul and I say then we will happily bring your brother out and take care of both of you"

"I promise" I said

"Right well give it a few days before we do our part of the deal". Paul then lifted me up and followed Marko to the castle. I found myself fighting sleep.

"Go to sleep Darlin, you've been amazing" Paul soothed as I drifted off into dreamland.


	9. poll once again as reli need ideas

**Author's Note: Like I said in the previous chapter this is the poll guys that will help me decide where this story goes in the future. I need you guys to take it. You can post your answers in a review. If people don't do this I don't think the story can continue. Some of these are from the older poll in my story New Beginning of which I was surprised by the result. Please once again do this as it would really help me. Thanks and hope to hear from you soon **

**Summer can be tortured and end up in the same state as her brother **

**Be scabby and abused **

**Be left for ages alone**

**Summer can escape once again **

**She can escape for a long period of time on a cat and mouse trail once again with the boys **

**She can be caught very quickly **

**She has a botched up escape attempt **

**A lemon can occur next **

**By Force **

**By the boys playing a mind game on her to make her do their wishes **

**By just her own will **

**The lemon can also result in **

**Summer having a baby**

**Summer falling fully in love with the boys **

**The boys treating her nicly despite what she has done **

**Your own idea**


	10. Chapter 10

Days amd weeks went by. The boys would in fairness cherish me with affection and even gifts but I also had to make love with them whenever they wanted. My mind still found that wrong while my body enjoyed the pleasure they gave me. They were always passinate with me. However I began to really miss my mum and get more pissed off as the boys still had not kept their part of the bargin. That is bringing my brother into the castle and treating him like me. They kept brushing it off and saying excuses like

"The room isn't ready for him yet" or "We'll bring him in this evening" but that never happened. My heart broke to hear my brother suffer.

A couple of weeks after the boys had first made love to me. I was sitting up in the library reading. When I decided that since they had failed to keep their part of the bargin I was not going to keep mine. I was going to once again at least try to escape. I knew of the danger but my longing to see my mum as well as to save my brother caused me to persevere. Since it was still daylight this was my best shot. As I knew that the boys slept like logs during the day but come night they were killers. I decided just to grab my phone which had no signal and the clothes on my back as I knew that I was going to need as little weight holding me as possible if the boys came round before I could fully escape. I then headed downstairs. As I was walking down the grand staircase I spotted the keys to Paul's bike. Having ridden on motorbikes before I decided it would be a quicker escape. So I grabbed then but not before writing a hand written note giving them in my eyes a fair reason. Explaining that I was out of their grasp as they had not held their part of the bargin. I then walked over to the alarm system and as expected saw that it was on. As I looked at it more closer I saw the remains of what looked like a password. It read 1987.

"Here goes nothing" I said deciding to chance it knowing full well that if this failed I'd be a sitting goose. I carefully typed it in, careful not to hit any other numbers in case that set it off. To my relief the light turned green indicating that the alarm was now off. So I sprinted out the door and towards the cells to rescue my brother. When I arrived he was eating the remains of breakfast that had been brought to him. I found a set of keys under the door and hoped one of them worked. I got lucky as the first key I placed in the lock worked. My brother jumped when he heard the cell opening, most likely thinking that it was one of the boys coming to finish him. He looked surprised when he saw me and we hugged.

"We are getting out of here" I whispered

"Summer are you crazy, they will kill us" "Paul's patience had run out the last time and Marko's is no doubt close to"

"I don't care we have to try, they didn't stick to their part of the bargin"

"Okay but let's just say it was nice knowing you"

"Tyson shut up and come on we don't have much time". I knew I was right as once dusk appeared the boys would be awake like lightening. We both then ran to Paul's bike and climbed on.

"Wait isn't this Paul's bike?" Tyson asked

"Not anymore" I said putting the keys in the ignition and speeding down the driveway.

"He is really going to kill you now" Tyson said hanging on with dear life "I mean first you run off again and then to insult him more you steal his bike"

"Tyson shut it" I barked as this was terrifing enough and did not need to become more scary at Luke telling me about what might happen in my future. When we arrived at the big estate gates. I stopped at the spot which caused the gates to open and when they did, sped through. Not knowing what the future held.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and did the poll. Keep doing it so I can continue writing :) Well here is the next chapter, favourite, review and take the poll thax **

When we finally made it back to the house. We both ran in and hugged my mum.

"Hey you two" "Did you have a nice time at Sharon's?" she asked laughing at the sudden surprise of her kids ambushing her. Tyson and I looked at eachother and decided to go with that excuse as we surely as hell not going to tell her the truth and place her in the line of fire.

"Yeah it was fun" I said. I then noticed that the clock read 8 o'clock and looked out the window to see that it was pitch black. Tyson and I looked at eachother as we both knew that the boys would no doubt be awake and pissed.

"Are you two okay" my mum asked noticing the look on our faces.

"Yeah we are listen we're going to go to bed as we are both wrecked right Tyson?"

"A yeah" he said "Love you mum". We then gave her a last hug before heading upstairs to my room. I had moved Tyson into my room as I certainly was not going to let him sleep on his own, knowing full well that the boys were out there, hunting for us.

"We are so dead" Tyson said as he laid down on his bed.

"Shut up" I hissed climbing into mine.

"Just saying the truth"

"Tyson give it over" I said turning off the light but in my clothes so if they came I would jump and make a run for it.

Over the next few weeks there was no sign of the boys. Tyson and I never went out after dark nor went anywhere alone. I knew that the boys were not going to wait in the shadows forever. It was only a matter of time before they resurfaced. My anixety did lessen a little but I always had my guard up. I went back to drama to help take my mind off things while Tyson went back to the adventure centre.

As I was sitting in the kitchen one day while Tyson was playing video games up in his room. There was a knock at the door. I was a little weary as I knew my mum was out shopping but since it was daytime decided to answer it. As I opened the door I was shocked to see two police officers and my mum's bestfriend Sharon at the door. From the looks on their faces I knew it wasn't good news.

"Sharon what's going on?" I asked. She pulled me into a hug with tears running down her cheeks before escourting me to the living room with the two police officers in tow.

"Where's Tyson?" she asked

"Upstairs in his room why?" One of the officers then went upstairs and brought Tyson down. He looked very alarmed and came over to us. I cuddled him close and waited for the news.

"You are the daughter and son of Mrs Rain Ridge and Mr Brian Ridge is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Well we are deeply sorry to inform you but your parents have been killed in a tragic car accident earlier this afternoon" My blood ran cold as both my loving parents just gone forever in the blink of an eyes. Tyson broke into floods of tears and Sharon pulled him close while I just placed my head in my hands in shock. What was going to happen now?

Since neither of my parents had siblings and both their parents had passed. Who would get us. I knew Sharon couldn't take us as she already had six children of her own.

"A social worker will be with you soon I'm so sorry" the officers said remorsefully before giving us a hug and leaving.

"Come on you guys can stay with me for a few days" Sharon said. We still in shock grabbed our stuff and headed to her house. When we arrived all six kids including my best mate Tori came out to hug me, having heard the news. My heart was broken as they were gone.

Over the next few weeks I lived in a state of confusion and distraught. The situation with the boys went to the back of my head as I had to deal with burying my folks. The furneral was one of the worse things I had ever had to go through. Thankfully I had dozens of friends to hold me up. We continued to live with Sharon and we're assigned to a social worker whose job it was to track down any living relatives willing to take us on.

The social worker was a small man by the name of Mr Beal who was always dressed in fine, navy suits and hat a small black hat as well as a mustague. He seemed distant but was doing his job.

One morning as I came down to the kitchen for breakfast I noticed Mr Beal and Sharon sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"A there you are Summer" Sharon said as I sat down beside her "Mr Beal has finally managed to track down a relative who is more then happy to take you"

"That's right two seem to be far distant cousins by the names of Mr Mc Carter and Mr Winter" "They have requested I take you both to them today as they are dying to meet you both".

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this!" I thought

"We shall go" Mr Beal said getting up from the table

" Wait what about our stuff?" I asked as Mr Beal grabbed Tyson and through him in the back of his Vokswagon Beetle.

"Sharon will send your stuff in the next few days and they assured me that they have plenty on stuff for you in the meantime" "Comsider yourself lucky these men are well off". That made my blood run ice as something was very wrong as none of my relatives were wealthy and if there was one I'm pretty sure mum or dad would have said it at some point. I then climbed into the car wearily as something was not right about this arrangement. We then set off.

A few hours into the journey we turned down a county road I knew all to well. Tyson and I looked at eachother as our breathes caught in our throat.

"Mr Beal wait what do these men look like?" I asked quickly hoping for a differant answer then the one I already knew.

"Well children Mr Mc Carter looks like a rockstar if I do say so with wild, long blonde hair and blue eyes" "He is about 6'2 and commomly wears a black, gothic tuxedo jacket" "While Mr Winter is smaller at 5'10 with long curly hair and an unbelievable jacket wait till I tell you full of patches" "It really is terrific". My heart went cold as these description matched Paul and Marko to a T. Tyson and I both looked at eachother in fear as we were headed for doom.

"Wait Mr Beal these guys are no relations of our they are trying to kidnap us" Tyson barked

"Nousense!"

"No Mr Beal he's telling the truth you see a couple of weeks ago they kidnapped us but we escaped"

"Summer be reasonable this is ridicoulous" "Now behave as they have opened up their home to you out of love"

"Out of love my ass" I thought. We then came to a halt at the black gates once again and Mr Beal pressed the intercom while Luke looked like a scared chicken.

That's when I heard a husky, deep, eluring voice come through,

"Good Evening Mr Beal"

"Good evening Mr Mc Carter is it?"

"That's right"

"Well I have the children here for you if you wouldn't mind opening the gates"

"Of course looking forward to welcoming you all" Paul chuckled darkly through the speaker making us feel more on edge. The gates then parted and we went through.

"Sure children look at all this land, you are now living in a life of luxery"

"No Mr Beal please..."

"Don't start this nounse again children". We then pulled up at the castle and got out. Mr beal then pushed us towards the doors and they opened.

"Well well welcome" a deep, dark voice mused from the stairs. I looked up to see both Paul and Marko smirking. They then began to descend.

"Mr Mc Carter and Mr Winter correct?"

"That is correct Mr Beal" Paul chuckled as they shook hands.

"Well children this is Mr Paul Mc Carter and Mr Marko Winter who are now your legal gaurdians" "Mr Mc Carter and Mr Winter this is Summer and Tyson"

"Hi Summer, hi Tyson it's great to meet you guys" "Now Mr Beal where are the documents"

"O right here Mr Mc Carter"

"Great let's get them signed so we can get all that legal stuff out of the way"

"Sure" "Well here they are". Mr Beal then opened his briefcase and revealed a document.

"Wait Mr Beal"

"Quiet child as grown ups have some importent buissness to attend to" Marko sneeres as Paul signed his name before passing the pen to Marko. He smirked at me. Marko then all too happily signed his name.

"Well this means that they are yours" " I trust you will take good care of them"

"O don't worry we will have loads of fun" Paul purred making me even more nervous.

"Mr Beal can we interest you in a glass on wine to celebrate you giving us two beautiful children" Marko purred running his hand through my hair.

"Well I guess that would be lovely, thank you"

"No problem just follow Paul". Mr Beal followed him while Marko moved around us like a hungry lion.

"Summer baby so good to have you back" "We are going to have so much fun together". I then all of a sudden heard a blood curdling scream from the wine cellar. Before Paul appeared a minute later cleaning his teeth.

"Well?" Marko laughed

"Yeah very tasty" "Anyway hello my darlin" "Why don't we go have some fun". Marko then pushed me into Paul who grabbed me while suddenly disappearing with my brother from view. My heart was racing as what was going to happen now?


	12. poll again as reli need ideas

**Author's Note: Like I said in the previous chapter this is the poll guys that will help me decide where this story goes in the future. I need you guys to take it. You can post your answers in a review. If people don't do this I don't think the story can continue. Some of these are from the older poll in my story New Beginning of which I was surprised by the result. Please once again do this as it would really help me. Thanks and hope to hear from you soon **

**Summer can be tortured and end up in the same state as her brother **

**Be scabby and abused **

**Be left for ages alone**

**Summer can escape once again **

**She can escape for a long period of time on a cat and mouse trail once again with the boys **

**She can be caught very quickly **

**She has a botched up escape attempt **

**A lemon can occur next **

**By Force **

**By the boys playing a mind game on her to make her do their wishes **

**By just her own will **

**The lemon can also result in **

**Summer having a baby**

**Summer falling fully in love with the boys **

**The boys treating her nicly despite what she has done **

**Your own idea**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter guys. Thanks for the favourites and reviews but keep giving me idea's. This is a lemon chapter so beware **** Hope you enjoy **

Once Marko and my brother vanished Paul turned me to face him before shoving me against the wall, holding me by my throat, snarling.

"Now what did we tell you!" Paul hissed squeezing my neck tighter, growling

"I'm sorry please" I squeked, fighting for breath

"You're sorry well your not acting like it" "Are you?"

"No but..."

"No your not now Summer as a punishment what do you suppose we should do with you?"

"Kill me" I said finally breaking down as life had been so horrible over the last few weeks with the death of my beloved parents. This seemed to strike a deep cord with Paul as he suddenly released me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey now, it's alright" Summer Marko and I will not harm you" "You don't realize that we love you more then you could ever realise"

"Paul's right babe" Marko said appearing out of nowhere, making me more nervous. He grinned but the grin seemed to be gently.

"Babe come here" Paul said not giving me much choice as he yanked me into the drawing room, sitting me down on the couch next to me. While Marko sat across looking at me with passion and devotion.

"Summer you know what we are right?"

"Yeah vampire" I replied nervously

"Yeah well this might come as a shock to you but did you know all vampires out there have mates which are even stronger then soulmates to humans"

"No" I answered surprised as that explained why for some reason my chest had been sore when I was seperated from the boys. I had just brushed it off, thinking it was a stitch. It also explained why in a way the boys had always been in some way gentle with me and never actually harmed me as well as continued to go after me. Sure they had scared the living daylights out of me but never harmed me. As well as the fact even when we made love it was always gentle until I wanted them to go rough with me.

"I thought that a person could only be right for one other person?" I asked nervously as soulmates usually meant two people and by the way both Marko and Paul handled me it was like they loved me the same.

"In the human cycle yes but in rare cases in the vampire world" "Two vampires can have the same mate""I never believed it until I laid eyes on you" Paul said looking deep into my eyes. My heart couldn't help but swell as in the back of my mind I knew I always fancied these fine men.

"Now normally baby it would mean Paul and I would fight to the death to claim you..." Marko soothed

"No please don't" I said as I didn't want these guys to do that or to lose one of them.

"Shh pet it's okay"

"Paul's right baby it's all okay" "Since Paul and I are like brothers we don't intend on killing eachother" "He may be a jackass but I love him like a brother" Marko laughed

"O jeez thanks asshole" Paul snickers laying my head on his shoulder.

"Babe we intend to share you equally". I found my heart soaring as these guys were so sweet and in a way I felt kind of bad for what I had done.

"I'm sorry" I breathed nervous of their reaction. They both chuckled

"Babe it's okay and if we're personally honest it was kinda a thrill chasing you" Paul laughed. I then walked over to Marko and straddled him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, wondering what I was up to. I smashed my lips to his. He kissed back passionatly smirking. I then sensed Paul behind me before he kissed my neck. I moaned into Marko's kiss and could feel myself becoming wet.

"O fuck yes man she's aroused" Paul purred.

"I know I can feel her she's soaked Paul"

"You want us to make love to you baby?" I then decided that since they loved a challenge they would have to catch me first. So I moved back and away from the boys. Both looked at me confused but still smirking.

"Since you boys love a challenge" "You'll have to earn me". I then took off running as I knew they would catch me sooner rather then later.

"O baby this is naughty" "Just you wait until Marko and I make passionate love to you" Paul laughed darkly as I bolted out of the living room. This made me more turned on as these guys I had to admit were amazing in bed. I bolted up the stairs and turned left. As I sprinted down the hall I managed to find an open door. I jumped in and shut it, waiting. As I listened I could hear both boys laughing, their footsteps heavy.

"Hey sexy" a husky voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Paul with no shirt on, making me drool. I jumped as he grabbed me and bolted to the end of the room where there was another door. He chuckled

"O baby I can't wait to ride you hard and make you scream" he purred. I then dived into the other room, shuting the door. I then felt another body behind mine ans was about to run when I was pushed into the door. I then felt Marko's hand opening my jeans before placing his hand in my panties rubbing hard. Making me moan as he knew how to do it.

"O yeah baby spread your legs and let me pleasure you"

"Fuck Marko" I panted doing what he asked

"That's it baby" "I love pleasing you darling" "Your moans are driving me insane". I sudden;y felt really tight

"That's it gourgous cum for me so I can taste you like a good girl". I released right away

"Fuck yes baby" "I want to fuck you"

"Please Marko" I said

"Naw baby I think since I pleasured you first" "Paul should fuck you"

"O Marko where is he?" I panted causing him to laugh

"You want Paul darling" "O Paul" Marko called out

"Right here man" We slowly turned to see Paul leaning back against the headboard of a fine bed with only his jeans on. He had a devilish smirk on his face and was looking at me with pools of lust in his eyes.

"She want's us to make love to her"

"Is that so well we both know we will fuck you anytime, anywhere my sweet darling without giving a shit who's watching" "Strip for us now baby we want to savour every inch of you". I stepped away from Marko and began to do just that as Marko did the same.

"O Paul look isn't our girl such a beautiful girl" Marko purred putting me at ease as I was still nervous doing this.

"O yeah man" "Trust me baby you are in for one hell of a dirty night" Paul purred. I walked over to Paul and stood in front of him.

"Baby can you sense how bad I want to fuck you" Paul laughed taking me in his arms. He then began to grind up against me making me moan.

"Look how ready you are, do you want my dick inside you"

"Yes" I whispered. Paul then passed me to Marko who leaned me back against him before stripping completely.

"Trust me baby" "We intend to make you scream tonight"

"Dam right we do as you make me so fucking horny baby" "Now relax and let me do all the work". I laid my head back as Marko kissed my neck. Paul then pushed into me making me hiss as it still hurt.

"O fuck yes baby let's make you scream shall we". Paul then pushed deeper and pleasure shoot through me.

"Fuck" I cried

"Yes baby that's it" Marko soothed

"Fuck Marko this feels amazing she's so tight" "I'm gonna fuck you until you cum hard baby"

"O fuck" I moaned

"O fuck Marko she's fucking cumming man" "Yes baby that's it" Paul purred as he released as well as me. He then pulled out of me and relaxed beside us.

"Fuck that was amazing" "Marko man fuck her now"

"With pleasure" Marko then passed me to Paul.

"Turn her around man as I want to fuck her hard from behind".

"Hey baby you okay with that?" Paul asked gently

"Yes"

"Good girl baby I intend to fuck you hard" Marko purred stroking my lower back and heightening my senses.

"Get on your knees for me baby" Paul said helping me turn around. "Give it to her Marko". Marko then without warning grabbed my hips and pushed deep inside me, making me scream.

"O yes baby" Paul laughed as Marko thrust in and out.

"Fucking yes this feels so good" Marko panted pushing into me deeper. My breathing was so ragged at the pleasure these giys were giving me.

"Fuck baby come on cum for me"

"Make her cum Marko hard" Paul shouted

"With pleasure man". Marko then pushed faster and deeper into me making me throw my head back in ecasy.

"Fuck baby that's our girl cum for me" Marko soothed in my ear. I released screaming his name

"Shit baby here I come" Marko chuckled releasing after me. He then pulled out, panting and sweating.

"Fuck man baby you are amazing". Paul then chuckled and pulled me in close.

"We love you darling". I laid on him feeling sleepy.

That's when a thought popped into my head. Could I have gotten pregnant?

"No surly vampires can't have babies" I thought pushing that crazy thought to the back of my mind as Paul laid me down beside him and Marko.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter. This is in a way a trial chapter if people don't like it I can take it down and try and put the story in a differant path. Let me know as like and review **** Also let me know due to vote who do you want to be the dad and if the baby will be a boy or a girl.**

The next night I was awoken feeling violently ill. I rushed to the bathroom, throwing up. I must have woken the boys up as I felt Paul rubbing soothing circles on my back while Marko was holding my hair back.

"awe poor baby". I then stopped throwing up and washed my mouth out.

"Probally just a human bug sweetheart it'll pass" "Let's get some rest" Paul soothed bringing me back into the bed. I then fell into bed and went back asleep. Over the next few days I continued to get sick so the boys kept me hydrated and kept a close eye on me. We just hung around the castle while the boys repaid their end of the bargin as they also looked after Tyson and treated him as one of the family. I stayed in bed most of the time with the boys coming in with easy foods on my tummy and babying me. After five days total dealing with this sickness. A fimilier thought entered my head.

"O my god could I be pregnant?" My heart began to race as would these boys be happy about a baby. As they had just got me back and I was still on their naughty girl list. As I sat on my window I thought,

"I have to find out!". Since I knew that the boys would never let me go anywhere alone I knew Tyson would have to go to the Chemist to pick up a test. I now had to figure out how to keep calm around the boys as I was perified at telling them about the baby if I was pregnant. These boys seemed to pick up on my moods once I walked into the room so they would be able to tell if I was nervous.

As I turned over on my side I noticed Marko smiling at me, giving me the fright of my life.

"Hey baby"

"Hey" I said trying to keep my nerves in check. His eyebrows crossed, comfused

"You okay baby girl?"

"Yeah just waiting for this sickness to pass" I said dodging a bullet.

"Don't worry baby like Paul said it's probably just a bug so it will pass in a few days" "You humans are liable to these bugs which is one of the reasons I'm glad I'm a vampire, it's one of the perks as you don't get sick"

"Mmmm" I moaned as the stomach still hurt "Marko can you get Tyson?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him in private" I whispered still trying to keep my nerves in check.

"Is that so I hope you are not trying another escape attempt baby" "As drastic measures will have to be taken" Marko smirked with a deep growl, letting me know that if I did escape it would not be toleratted this time round.

"No it's nothing like that just a brotherly/Sisterly talk"

"Is that so well then why do I have to leave, what's so private about it?"

"It's a brotherly/ Sisterly catch up chat" I said chuckling hitting his shoulder.

"Is that so" Marko chuckled grabbing my arms and putting them above my head, kissing me deeply "Alright darling, just know that we love you". That gave me some reasurrence as if they loved me so much that maybe they would be happy with the baby if I was pregnant. Marko then left the room and I laid back, thinking about my situation. If I was pregnant I was going to have to tell the boys as I knew I couldn't go through a pregnancy alone as well as the fact I would eventually show.

"Maybe it is just a stomach bug like Paul said" I thought gsthering my thoughts together as I was going to need a clear head if I was pregnant. I was pulled from my thoughts by Tyson popping his head around the door.

"Marko said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes now get in here and shut the door" I hissed on edge. He shut the door and sat down beside me, hugging me as he knew I was sick and was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Tyson you have to swear to me you will not tell Marko and Paul what I am about to tell you no matter what the situation"

"I swear, you are not dying are you?" Tyson stupidly asked

"No but I think I might be pregnant" His mouth hit the floor

"Holy shit Summer are you sure?"

"I have anaysed the symptoms in my head and it all points to it"

"Holy shit what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I need to find out first"

"Well do you have a test" Tyson said heading to the bathroom to look for one.

"No Tyson get back here" "I need you to go and buy one" "Here's some money" I said grabbing a $10 dollar bill of the bedside table.

"O no..."

"Tyson listen to me we both know that the boys will not let me out of their sights but you can go like when you went into town yesturday". It was true Paul and Marko had allowed him to go into town yesturday on the prevision that he behave and be back at a certain time.

"I can't tell the boys until I know for sure". Realisation hit him and he nodded before hugging me.

"Summer I love you and will do anything to protect you and this baby"

"Thanks bud now go". Tyson walked out to head to the Chemist. I knew it was still open as it was only half seven in the evening and the Chemist stayed open until 9 or even 10. I then heard out in the hallway Marko saying it was okay for Tyson to go and to be back before midnight. There was then a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said covering up my nerves and playing on the act that everything was fine.

"Hey baby" Marko said with his Cheshire grin.

"Hey lover boy" I said laying back against the pillow.

"So is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No what are you talking about Marko?" I said. I could feel my nerves coming to the surface.

"Are you sure Chicken maybe about a little baby on the way". My blood ran cold as how did he know. I then realised that maybe he was testing me so I decided to deny it.

"Marko what are you on about" I said trying to laugh it off. His eyebrows raised and he chuckled.

"Well baby let's put it this way plain and simple" "I heard every word of you little chat". My heart accelerated as he must have been standing right outside the door and since he was a vampire. He had super enhanced hearing so he did in fact hear everyword. I began to shake as was he going to be angry and harm me. His eyes softened when he saw my reaction.

"awe baby shh I'm not going to harm you or our darling". He then sensing my nervousness slowly approached me, taking me gently into his arms and kissing me passionatly.

"This is incredible chicken, a little baby growing in their hey"

"You mean you are not mad?" I asked nervously. Marko laid me back and kissed my neck as he knew that was where my sweetspot was. I moaned as he sucked on it.

"O no darling this is amazing" "Paul and I would never be angry at you for something like this" "A mini us sounds exciting dosn't it". My heart accelrated as yes one of my boys seemed to be happy about but what about the other one.

"Does Paul know?"

"Nope"

"Listen Marko I havn't done a test yet so I'm not sure if I am pregnant"

"So that's what the rascual has gone into town for ha should have guessed" Marko chuckled laying me against his chest "Well let's wait and find out but judging from your symptoms I have a feeling it's positive pet" "Don't worry if you think I'm happy Paul will be thrilled" "He loves kids" "Whatever happens darling we will be by your side every step of the way" "Did Paul and I ever tell you that we used to have a little boy in our group"

"No" I answered as this was news to me

"We used to have a little chap called Laddie but he was taken away from us by a bitch called Star and her boyfriend Micheal" "Dwayne and Paul were the most devastated" "It hit him so hard he cried for days". Marko continued to tell me about all their fun adventures with Laddie and the devatation Paul and Dwayne had gone through when he was snatched from them. It broke my heart as Paul meant so much to me.

It felt like eternity but finally Tyson bolted into the room.

"Right Summer I..." he then noticed Marko holding me, grinning and hid the bag behind his back.

"It's okay he knows" I said

"O okay right well you wouldn't believe how close Paul was to finding out about this"

"Yo rascual just give your beautiful sister the godam test as this vampires patience is about to run out" Marko laughed

"Okay well here you go Summer good luck". He handed me the stick that I knew would change the course of my life whatever the outcome.

"Do you want me to go with you darling?"

"No Marko this is something I need to do alone" I whispered walking into the bathroom.

"Okay cupcake I'm right here if you need me". I then peed on the cursed stick and waited heading back out to the boys who were wrestling on the bed.

"Well baby" Marko said excited

"We have to wait 10 minutes" I explained nervously

"Awe here" "I wanna know now" Marko laughed laying back on the bed. I then crawled on top of Marko and kissed him as I needed a distraction.

"Isn't this how you got into this mess!" Tyson huffed

"Shut up brat" Marko said smacking him with a pillow while I was kissing him "Making love to your sister was amazing"

"Ewww don't want to know the details Marko" Tyson moaned as Marko laughed. We then heard a beeping coming from the bathroom.

"That's it baby go and find out before I die here" Marko laughed. I slowly went in and looked at the test before comparing it to what it explained on the box.

The test read POSITIVE. I was pregnant. I walked out and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant Marko" I said nervosly. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionatly before stroking my tummy.

"This is amazing baby I love you so much" "Hello little one"

"Time to tell Paul" Tyson said getting up.

"Wait man let's see if he can figure it out for himself" Marko chuckled "God knows how long this will take".

Over the next mouth I kept dropping hint like eating weird things like toast, crisps and mayonnaise all at once but Paul still didn't get it as well as refusing to have sex with him which pissed him off to no end. Both Tyson and Marko enjoyed watching as it was very amusing when Paul moaned about not having sex. They also dropped hints like talking about baby names and bringing up the possiblity of pregnancy which seemed to confuse Paul more rather then help him solve the puzzle. Finally the day came when I knew I had to tell him as there was a small bump and we had seculed an ultrasound which I wanted Paul to be there for in a few days time. Marko had hired Dr Robert Shaw who was one of the best doctors in the country as well as most expensive to monitor my pregnancy and deliever the baby. My morning sickness persistated so Marko lied to Paul saying that we had been to the doctor and that it was just a bug. He bought it.

As I sat looking out at the castle gardens on my balcony, thinking about how to tell Paul. Tyson came in laughing with Marko chuckling behind me.

"What are you two laughing at?" I asked

"Since it's Paul's birthday we are going to give him this" Tyson laughed taking a book out from the plastic bag Marko was carrying. The book to my amusement was 'Pregnancy and Babies for Men For Dummies'

"He has to cop on" Tyson laughed

"He will Paul maybe a bit thick sometimes but he's not that thick" Marko laughed "come on I have a cake waiting downstairs". We then headed down and I took a deep breath before we walked into the living room where Paul was chilling.

"Come on baby like I said Paul will be estatic and we are both going to be with you every step of the way" Marko soothed wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Okay let's do this" I whisper as Marko smiled and kissed me.

As we entered the living room Paul was laying down on the couch with a copy of Rolling Stone magazine with what looked like Motley Crue on the front.

"Happy Birthday Rockstar" Marko mused bringing in a chocolate cake with candles. Paul chuckled and set up, chuckling.

"Thanks guys" "Thanks baby" he mused kissing me.

The cake was big with black and orange colours. In the centre was the hands bearing the rock salute. As Marko cut it I could see that it was pure chocolate with a mixture of both dark, milk and white.

"I won't have any" I said giving Marko the eye as I wasn't feeling up for cake.

"You sure baby?" Paul said eating his slice.

"Yes" I said nervously

"This is good cake man thanks"

"Your welcome do you want to open your presents"

"Hell yeah"I watched as Marko brought over a tray of gifts and handed Paul one at a time. I could see he was leaving the book till last. Tyson gave Paul a new skull ring and some bracelets. While Marko gave him keys to a new motorcycle as his bike was still sitting dorment at my old place.

"Thanks man now what have you for me my darling maybe a pair of sexy lingrie" Paul turned to me looking at me with a dark smirk and lustful eyes.

"Not exactly" I breathed taking the package containing the book from Marko.

"Here" I said handing it to him. He raised his eyebrow but proceeded to open it.

"O well this is interesting!" he mused looking at it "Now what the fuck would I need this for"? he laughed

"Open it bud" Marko mused. Paul opened the first page where a sheet of paper about my blood results confirming the pregnancy lay.

"Marko must have slipped it in" I thought. Paul froze, not moving which put me more on edge as was he going to snap. I jumped up and went to Marko to try and hide behind him but he pulled me on his lap, facing Paul.

"It's true buddy Summer is pregnant with our baby". I began to shake as I was terrified Paul was going to be pissed.

"O my god" Paul whispered

"You're going to be a dad man" "Happy Birthday" Marko laughed

"O my god" Paul said getting up and approaching us which sent me into a panic as this was it. I was either going to be fine or most likely dead. I began to shake and hid my head in Marko's neck.

"Hey hey it's alright" "She's scared that you'll be angry at her Paul"

"O baby it's alright I'm not angry at you, come here". Paul gently took me from Marko's arms into his own.

"Hey it's alright baby this is amazing" "There's a little baby in there huh". He then sat us both down and placed me on his lap, rubbing my tummy softly.

"This is amazing" "Marko how far along is she?"

"At least over a month we have an appointment with her tommrrow with Dr Shaw"

"Awe about eight more months darling" "I'm coming tommrrow"

"Good cos I wanted you to come"

"Do we know if it's a little boy or a girl guys?"

"Too early to tell bud"Marko said kissing my shoulder. We then spent the rest of the night talkingabout baby things and names. Paul refused to let me out of his arms while both boys refused to let me out of their sights making me realise just how protective they were going to be over the next few months. I couldn't believe I was going to be a mummy and wondered what the next few months had in store for me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter guys. Hope you Enjoy I need you guys to review and tell me who do you want to be the baby's daddy, what gender should the baby be and any names for ideas that you might have **

The next night I was chilling in the living room beside the fire with Paul babying me while we waited for Dr Shaw to arrive. Marko had arranged for him to go to the castle believing that it would make me relax more which it did as I hated hospitials and doctors appointments. I however was still alittle nervous.

"You okay my darling?" Paul soothed while Tyson was playing solitare on the floor.

"Yeah" I lied causing Paul to raise an eyebrow.

"Come on darling what's wrong?"

"She's nervous" Tyson anwered causing me to glare as what right had he to share my fears. Paul smiled softly and his eyes softened.

"Awe baby that's normal" "Hey it's okay, Marko and I will not let anything harm you and we're here for you shh it's okay". I laid back against Paul who kissed my neck and rubbed my small baby bump to help put me at ease. I then heard comotion from out in the hall leading me to believe that Dr Shaw has arrived.

"Doc must be here" Tyson mused causing me to tense as I was still nervous as I had never had an ultrasound and didn't know if it would hurt.

"Hey shh my darling it's okay" Paul purred. The living room then opened and Marko along with Dr Shaw entered smiling.

"Aw here is mommy to be" Dr Shaw smiled softly as he could no doubt read that I was nervous.

"Yes it is" "Dr Shaw this is Paul the other expectant daddy and Paul this is Dr Robert Shaw who will monitor Summer and help bring our baby into the world" Marko smiled crouching down and kissing me.

"Very nice to meet you Paul" Dr Shaw smiled

"Nice to meet you two man, I have no doubt that our girl is in good hands" Paul smiled shaking his hand after giving me to Marko who cuddled me close.

"Well Summer are you ready for us to take a look" Dr Shaw said gently.

"Okay" I whispered taking a deep breath as Marko cuddled me close.

"Okay then do you guys have a dark room so we can do the ultrasound?"

"Yep just follow me" Paul smiled leading Dr Shaw upstairs where the boys had prepared a bedroom for the appointment which would eventually with Dr Shaw's guidence turn into a home delivery room. We had talked about it and Marko had discussed it with Dr Shaw and he thought it was a good idea. Since I was already nervous, having the baby at home in fimilier surrounding might help me to relax and not make the experience so daunting.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Marko rubbing his hand across my cheek.

"You ready my love?"

"Yeah let's just do this" I breathed

"Don't worry sweetheart Paul and I are here" "Come on" Marko then lead me upstairs to where Dr Shaw and Paul were waiting.

"now okay Paul or Marko which ever suits if one of you want to lay back on the bed and let Summer lay inbetween your legs while the other one help me set this up"

"Sure". Paul jumps literally at the chance and jumps down onto the bed waiting for me.

"Go to Paul sweetie" Marko soothed helping Dr Shaw place the ultrasound on a nearby table. I slowly walked into Paul's awaiting arms. He gently placed me down and kissed my neck.

"Ok Summer you're alright this won't hurt sweetie" "Paul and Marko are here just try and relax" Dr shaw smiled attaching something to the machine before sitting down on the bed.

"Okay Paul will you lift up her top now Summer this is just a little cold, it won't hurt and we'll take it slow" "Marko would you mind turning off the light"

"Sure" Marko bounced over to the light switch and turned it off before bouncing back and cuddling beside Paul and I, taking my hand in his for comfort.

"Alright sweetie now nice and easy". Dr Shaw then placed the gel on my tummy which was cold I have to say. I shook a little but then relaxed.

"Good girl Summer now nice and easy"

"Good girl sexy, she's such a good girl isn't she Marko?" Paul purred kissing my neck which helped me relax.

"She is good girl baby" "We love you" Marko whispered

"I love you too"

"Well this is a surprise" Dr Shaw suddenly said looking directly at the screen making me nervous as was something wrong with my baby. Dr Shaw noticed as he smiled gently

"Don't worry guys nothing wrong just Marko's assumption" We all looked at him confused

"Marko you told me that you thought she was about a month correct?"

"Yes"

"Well your way off she's four and a half months in"

"Woah now that's a shocker hey baby you are a lot further along then we thought" Marko mused

"So that would put the due date around late August, early September" Paul smiled

"Yeah roughly I'd say between August 24th and September 3rd"

"That's when our baby will be born darling don't worry we'll both be there" Marko cooed kissing me.

"Would you like to see your baby Summer?" Dr Shaw smiled

"Yes" I whispered. Dr Shaw then turned the screen and there nestled in the middle was my baby. It was so surreal but beautiful. I couldn't believe it.

"That's my baby?" I whispered trying to take it in.

"Yeah darling, what a stunner" Paul chuckled

"This is the head, torso, feet and arms" Dr Shaw smiled pointing them out "and this pregnancy is going perfect" "No problems at all"

"Is that little line the heartbeat" I asked as I noticed a line on the screen thumping

"Yeah Summer that's it"

"Clever girl baby"

"Right" Dr Shaw said printing out two baby pictures "So Summer's due date is between August 24th and September 4th" "For now I want to see you every two to three weeks as we get closer I want to see you every week in preparation for the birth" "You guys are planning to have the baby here correct"

"Yes if possible" Marko said

"No that's fine we will set everything up in due course just keep an eye on her and Summer take it easy"

"O we will Doc" Paul mused while cleaning the gel off my tummy "and thanks"

"No problem any concerns or questions just call me". He then packed everything off and headed out with Marko. While Paul and I remained resting. I was still in a dream like state as I couldn't believe I had just seen my baby.

"You okay darling"

"Yeah I just can't believe it"

"I know your going to be a mummy hey". Marko then popped his head back in.

"You were such a good girl God babe we both adore you and can't wait for what the next five months will bring". Both boys then kissed me before laying me down and placing me in between them which made me feel very protected and relaxed. Since it was nearly morning we all nodded off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Well thanks for all the reviews and favourites so here is the next part of the story when Summer's little baby arrives **** Please like and review and tell me who should be the dad :P **

The next few months flew in and before I knew it I was over nine months. I had decided to document my journey by writing in a diary. We had gone back to my house a few months ago and collected my belongings and in my mum's room found two diaries that my mum had written when she was due both me and Tyson. So that was were the inspiration came from. The boys had bought me a lovely journal to write my journay in and were nothing short of amazing throughout my long five months as well as Tyson who was excited to be a uncle.

My journal was a A4 binder with a blue decorated cover. The cover had blue poker dots and blue swirls around a square in the middle. The square was a small white square with a black frame around it. In the centre I had wrote 'My Pregnancy Journey'. I had put a few ribbons as marker inside the journal and put my ultrasound on the inside. Reminding me of the amazing life that was growing in my tummy. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a mummy. We had decided to conceal the gender as we wanted it to be a surprise which was why I didn't place any gender designs or symbols on my journal as we didn't know what we were having. It was rather exciting but also terrifing as I had never gone throught it.

As I meantioned earlier the boys as well as Tyson had been incredible throughout the whole thing. They had been extremely loving and supportive. I had been rather moody but they took it all in their stride. They had been with me and every ultrasound scan which Dr Shaw explained that the pregnancy was going perfectly and were always with me. They had been so excited and took all the mood swings and morning sickness in their stride. They kept me laughing and babyed me constantly. The only annoying part was that they were so protective and would not let me leave their sights without not just Tyson but one of them being there but hey I loved it. They had even done late night just before dawn craving runs to get me whatever I was craving and kept admiring my bump which was a help as I thought I was so fat. I had cravings for all sorts of weird things like pickles and ice cream. The ice cream Paul said came from him as for the pickles none of us knew where that came from as none of us liked pickles. Tyson was thrilled he was going to be an uncle after he got over the shock and was very supportive. He was estatic much to the amusement of the boys whern he got to see the baby on the ultrasound for the first time. He kept on talking about it and was very helpful in picking out clothes with the boys in one of many catalogues Marko had picked up. I had met David and Dwayne and they were really nice and very excited about the arrivial.

We had created a home delivery room so we could have her at home but had decided to leave the nusery till after the birth as we still didn't know what we were expecting. We had placed a cot in the bedroom so we could have the baby there until the nusery was ready. I was getting nervous as we got closer so the boys kept on reasurring me that everything was going to be okay which was helpful. The room was large with everything needed but also with home comforts. It was a large room with pale blue walls and lilac, soft curtains. A grand comfortable bed was at the back wall with a window looking out over the gardens on the left side. There were two shelves on either side as well as dressers on either side of the bed. The shelfs had my ipod with soothing music and candles to help create a soothing atmosphere. The bed was covered with a white duvet with a deep red cover. There was a grey couch near the bed for the boys to relax on during the many hours of labour that was expected. There was a fridge in one corner and a Tv oppisite to the bed. We had all the medical equipment needed as well as a purple birthing ball. We had even placed a frame with my mum and dad in it beside the bed for comfort as I wished they could be here.

I was just chilling in my room when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. A week had passed since my due date and still no sign of baby. There had been a few incidents of false labour but nothing other then that. So I just brushed this aside and carried on reading. A few hours later the contractions were still there. So I gathered my thoughts together

"Was I going into labour". I began to get worried as I was scared. I just pushed it aside again but not for long as I began to feel restless and the pains began getting sharper.

"Should I tell the boys?" I thought. Just then Tyson came in.

"Hey Sis you okay?" he asked. I decided to ask him what I should do as the last time I asked him his opion, everything was okay.

"Tyson shut the door". He did so swiftly before sitting down next to me.

"Summer are you okay?"

"Yeah Tyson listen I think I might be going into labour but I'm not sure"

"Tell Paul and Marko sis your ready for this" "Everything is ready to go"

"Tyson what happens if it is false, they will be so disappointed"

"So what it's better to be safe then sorry and that's not your fault" "Hey they love you and will be with you through it" "You need them". Tyson was right as both of them knew just how to keep me calm.

"Okay"

"Okay right let's tell them" Tyson helped me to my feet and we headed downstairs to alert the boys.

"Sis it's all going to be okay" "Mum would be really proud of you" Tyson said comfortly.

"Thanks bud..ahh" I breathed bracing against the wall as the strongest contraction hit yet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah come on". We then slowly entered the living room to see Marko dozing and Paul once again reading another Rolling Stone magazine. This time with Billy Idol on the front. Here goes nothing.

"Paul...Marko" I said fighting another pain. Both shot up like lightening and looked at us.

"I think it's time boys" Tyson said holding me up as all I wanted to do was lay down and try and get comfortable. Both boys eyes widened but they smiled.

"Okay we'll take her bud" "Okay baby you think our little angels coming darling" Paul soothed wrapping his arms around me.

"Your okay sweetheart just relax" Marko said kissing my neck gently. That's when I felt water run down my legs and a sharp pain strike.

"Shit guys my water's broke ahh" I grimanced even more scared. Both boys smiled and cuddled me close as I leaned against them.

"Awe Honey bunch shh just relax" Marko purred "Take deep breathes for us". I slowly took deep breathes.

"Good girl darling" Paul soothed gently rubbing my lower back "Everything is going to be fine you're doing so good" "Isn't she Marko?"

"Absolutly good girl my love" "Paul and I are going to support you through this" "Your doing great right ,Tyson?"

"Yeah"

"I need you to go to the phone in the library" "There is a number on the phone, it's Dr Shaw's ring it"

"Okay please look after her Marko" he whispered. Marko smiled

"Paul take our little darling up to the suite I'll be up in a second"

"Sure okay my love come on" Paul then began to take me upstairs. We then opened the bedroom door and Paul helped me lay down on the bed as another contraction hit.

"Good girl honey just breath that's it" Paul then put on some soothing music and lite the candles before turning the lights low to create a soothing atmosphere.

"Come on sweetheart lay down and try to relax". I then laid down but couldn't get comfortable.

"I can't get comfortable" I moaned

"You will darling I promise". Marko then entered

"Hey is Tyson okay?" I asked

"He's fine just worried" "Dwayne's coming over to support him and Dr Shaw is on his way" "He said we should get her changed into the nightie"

"Grand I'll do that"

"Right I'll grab a bowl of ice cold water and a cloth" "You're doing great baby" Marko smiled kissing me before leaving the room again. I was scared as my water had broken so this was really happening.

"Paul I'm scared" I confessed as another contraction hit.

"Shh baby it's okay there is nothing to be scared off" "You're ready for this, let's get you changed". Paul then helped me into a nightgown, making it easier for Dr Shaw to check me. I then laid against Paul's chest as he sat behind me, putting my weight on him. Before Marko returned. He then moved beside us and kissed me.

"You're doing so good baby" Marko soothed as Paul kissed my sweetspot.

"I love you two" I moaned as it felt nice. They both chuckled

"We love you darling and can't wait to see our little one as well as watch the women we love give birth". I then tried to relax with both boys babyed me.

Just then Dr Shaw entered, smiling gently.

"Hello boy and hello sweetie" "So we seem to be thinking that a baby might to coming?"

"Her water's broke about twenty minutes ago" Paul smiled

"Alright now Summer have you been having reguler contraction within the last couple of hours?"

"Yes"

"Okay sweetie when did they start?"

"About three maybe four hours ago"

"Okay are they strong and have they gotten closer?"

"Yes"

"How far apart are they now"

"There about six minutes man" Marko smiled

"Okay well sweetie from what you have described It sounds like you are in active labour" "Let's have a look". I parted my legs and Dr Shaw checked me. It was a little uncomfortable but not half as bad as the contractions.

"Alright boys and girl" "She is only three centimeters diluted" "So it will be at least a couple of hours yet before the baby will be coming". I groaned while the boys chuckled as how much more of this had I to go through.

"Awe baby don't worry we're here" Marko soothed dabbing the cold cloth across my forehead which caused me to moan as it was nice.

"I suggest Summer that you just try and relax and rest until it's time". I just laid back against Paul and closed my eyes trying to relax.

"Good girl honeybunch" Paul soothed

A Few Hours Later

It had been a couple of hours now since labour began. The boys had been great at soothing me and making me laugh. However I kept getting really strong urges to push. I took a deep breath and moaned as another contraction hit.

"Doc her breathing is a lot more laboured now"

"Okay Paul let's have a look sweetie". He once again smiled and nodded to Marko who smiled at Paul and kissed me passionatly.

"Your ready baby"

"Marko's right Summer have you had any urges to push yet?"

"Yes" I said squeezing Marko's hand.

"Okay Summer the next time a strong contraction comes I want you to push as hard as you can"

"You can do this baby" Paul purred. I then braced myself and pushed as hard as I could

"Good girl baby that it come on push again for us"

"Well done Summer that's it". It felt like an eternity but finally Marko who was assisting Dr Shaw said the words I'd longed for.

"That's it Summer baby we can see the head pet" "Just a few more pushes"

"Heads just down there now sweetheart come on not long now" Paul smiled

"Okay Summer I need you to give me one last big push and this will all be over" "You've done so well sweetie"

"Hear that baby girl one more" "Come on my love Marko and I know you can do this". I braced myself and pushed with everything I had.

That's when my whole life changed in the blink of an eye. As a beautiful, little scream entered the room. Paul kissed me passionatly

"You did it baby, you did it". I laughed as I got my breath back

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Awe Summer darling he's perfect" Marko said wrapping him it a blanket.

"6 lbs 7oz" "A healthy baby boy Summer" Dr Shaw smiled "Well done pet". I couldn't believe it I was now the mum to a baby boy. My little man then started to cry

"Marko give him to mummy". Marko then handed him to me and he immediatly stopped.

"You're a natural" Paul whisper cooing at him. I then placed him against my chest and he began to feed. I had decided to breast feed as it had been done in my family for generations.

"He's so beautiful baby" Marko smiled looking at him with adoration.

"I know I just can't believe it" I whispered.

"So you got any names guys?"

"Yeah Colt Laddie after our other special little boy" I said smiling at Paul who looked emotional.

"Thank you babe" he whispered cuddling us. I then got cleaned up and rested back in the bed with Colt in my arms and the boys cooing at him either side. I then handed him to Paul who cooed at him.

"He's so beautiful baby and has your eyes". After a while Paul reluctantly handed him to Marko who also doted on him with just as much love. I then remembered my brother.

"Tyson?" I said taking Colt back in my arms

"I'll get him" Paul smiled. He left the room.

"I can't believe he's here Marko" I confessed

"I know baby but he is and he's one handsom fellow". Marko then kissed his head softly as Tyson bolted into the room with Paul walking calmly behind him. He slowly walked over and gazed at the little bundle in my arms.

"Summer" he whispered as Paul came to stand beside him.

"That's your nephew bud" he smiled placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Tyson do you want to hold him?" I asked

"Okay". Tyson carefully took Colt as I handed him to him with Paul's help.

"What's his name?"

"Colt Laddie" Marko sighed happily.

"Summer he's so cute" "Mum would be so proud of you"

"I know she's watching over him"

"He'll have girls chasing his butt very quickly" Paul laughed as Tyson gave him to him to give to me. Paul doted on him for a second before handing him back to me. Just then Dr Shaw entered.

"Do you guys want to do a paturnity test to find out who the real father of Colt is?". Both boys looked straight faced and sighed as they knew that only one of them could be the father.

"Okay" they both sighed. Dr Shaw then took blood from them and said it would be a few weeks before we got the results so it was a long wait now.


	17. Author note request

Hey guys

I'm thankful for all the support for my lost boys stories such as the reviews and favourites. I have posted a new story on Wattpad called Innocent Blood which is an Interview with the Vampire fanfication which I can't post on here. Please read and comment as well as favourite as I would really appreciate it. I will try and update my other stories as soon as possible. Thanks a million for all the support.

Here is a link

myworks/49359918-innocent-blood

if this link dosn't work just type in my username which is AnnieK400 and it will be on the profile under the works section


End file.
